Letters to The Free State
by MiriamTodd321
Summary: Hey, this is Maryland! You can just call me Mary though, or Maria if you're family (or really close). Send me letters, messages, even a dare or two. As long as it isn't too crazy, I'll do it! (This letter fanfic doesn't intent to break any copyright rules)
1. Hello from Little America(not really)

Hey there guys! Maryland here, and bored as I don't know what! So come talk to me, anyone is welcome! Oh wait, here's a bit about me first.

Name- Mary Jones, or Maria Jones

State Nicknames- The Old Line State, the Free State, America in Miniature, the Chesapeake Bay State, and Little America.

Age- (Human age) 17 (Actual age) 224

Birthday- April 28

Eyes- Green

Hair- Red and slightly curly

Likes- Seafood, sweets, lacrosse, jousting, football, cooking, teasing people, interesting people

Dislikes- Being bored

Family- All my siblings, the states. Alfred, Arthur, Antonio are my caretakers/former caretakers/dad. I'm closest to the original 13, but I love all my siblings.

I'm actually the Eastern part of Maryland, from Columbia on east. My other half is the mature one from what I've heard.

Now that you know about me, come say hi!


	2. Feliciano I

_Ciao,  
I am not sure what you think you are doing, Donna, but as far as I know you have way too much free time...  
Rispondimi presto,  
2p Italia  
P.S: The Italian up there means 'Respond to me soon' in case you didn't know that... One would think you would have learned a little after being with me all this time..._

Hi Feliciano,

Stop calling me Donna.

I only have free time until Spring. That's when things pick up around my state.

I will,

Mary Jones

P.S. Oh yeah, I also learned a number of Italian curses...


	3. Lance and Catalina I

_Hey, sis! Wassup?_

Puerto Rico: Hi! :D

It's New York, your favorite, awesome and cool big bro! B)

Puerto Rico: And I'm Catalina Ruiz, AKA PR. You know, your dad's commonwealth? (I'm still a country though!)

Oh, yeah, 'Rico and me are just hanging out. So, how's it been? Did I ever tell you how much I love ya, sis?

Puerto Rico: I'm trying to get to know all of the states . . . You seem nice! :D Lance usually says that when he wants something . . .

No, I'm just saying that 'cuz I love my sis! Not because I may or may not need five bucks! Psh, that's ridiculous!

Puerto Rico: Oooohh! You're trying to get five bucks from Mary! I got ya! *wink*

*facepalm* Anyway, gotta go, Dad wants me to clean my room. (Like hell I'm gonna do THAT.)

See ya!  
Adios!  
-Lance Jones/New York  
-Catalina Ruiz/Puerto Rico

Hey bro!

Hello Puerto Rico!

Hey, I thought we aren't supposed to have favorites! Though you are awesome and cool, I'll admit.

Oh yeah, I do remember you! My dad talked about you before(though it'd be nice if he could introduce from time to time).

What do you guys do when you hang out? It's been fine recently. Not enough...What are you getting at?

I barely know all my siblings, so have fun with that! That suddenly clears up everything...

Right...I love you you too bro. And the truth comes out huh? Sad Lance.

*laughs* Good going Catalina.

I doubt it'll get done. Mine's a disaster still.

See ya!

Mary Jones/ Maryland

P.S. I included 5 bucks. You obviously need it Lance.


	4. Feliciano II

_Ciao,  
... That won't do.  
Well, that's saddening... Would you like me to visit you? I heard that my counterpart is at it again... Damn bastard...  
You did,  
2p Italia  
P.S: ... Don't learn them if you don't like them!_

Hiya,

Why not? I'm not calling you Feli!

Yeah, it's boring around here.

Of course I want you to visit me! And are you talking about Feli? What's he doing?

Love ya,

Mary Jones

P.S. I can't help it!


	5. Lance and Catalina II

_Puerto Rico: Hi again! :D_

Haha! Of course I'm awesome and cool! And thanks for the five bucks! I er, made a bet with Jersey again . . . And I'm hiding from Massachusetts again . . . She wants to kill me!

Puerto Rico: Aw, Mass doesn't want to kill you! She told me she wants to give you a hug! I guess America's been kinda busy lately . . . Oh! When me and Lance hang out, we usually play pranks on others, play video games, get arrested-

We don't get arrested! *nervous laugh* We just . . . uh, do lots of illegal things . . . Yeah, right! You know how Mass gets when she gets mad!

Puerto Rico: Si! :D You and Lance have a lot of siblings! (I do too . . . Most of the Spanish countries, actually.)

Well, you see, PR isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but she's freaking scary when she's angry. Which isn't often. I think she got all her happiness from Spain . . .

Puerto Rico: *hugs Maryland* Lets be friends! The more the merrier! :D

And she likes using smiley faces.

Puerto Rico: :D They're cute

I've been really busy lately though. So my room's gonna have to wait.

Puerto Rico: Lance and I are going to mess up Texas' crops!

No we're not! (Yeaahhh we are.) C ya l8r.  
-Lance Jones/New York  
-Catalina Ruiz/Puerto Rico

Hiya Puerto Rico!

No problem Lance. Stop trying to bet people and you might keep your money next time. You're hiding from Massachusetts again? Big surprise. What'd you do this time?

Puerto Rico, she might have told you that so he'd think it was safe. He has been a bit busy, last I heard. He's trying to visit all of us. Wow, that sounds pretty fun. You guys like to get arrested too?

Everyone knows how Mass is when she gets mad. But what kind of illegal things do you do?

Yup, and everyone last one of them is crazy in their own way. Do you get along with your siblings?

Did she get her psychoticness from Spain too? He found me way before England, and his crazy side was freaking scary.

*hugs back* Sure, I don't mind being friends!

I know someone who like to make exasperated faces. In person and when he's writing. It's hilarious.

You, busy? Doing what?

You two are going to get killed if he catches you. Brutally.

Good luck. I'll have the hospital get two rooms ready.

Mary Jones


	6. The Provinces I

_Ontario: Hey cus it's Ontario here sending you a letter BC: hey im here two brat_

_Ontario: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME. BC: you had your chainsaw taken away :P_

_Ontario: i still have a sycthe. BC: umm werent we sending a letter to maryland_

_Ontario: oh ya right. Hey maryland how have you been? iv been doing fine except someone #glares at BC# stole my labtop. BC: You shouldnt have left it out Ontario: ya ya whatever. Maryland you need to come over some time. I only really see my dad and my siblings so i get really lonely. P.E.I: Hey the fine one is here Ontario and BC: P.E.I GO AWAY P.E.I: aww but i wanted to write to maryland to._  
_Ontario: fine but after get the hell out of my place or im calling Dad. P.E.I: fine whatever. Maryland hows life been. I have been so bored hanging around my lesser siblings. BC: please just shut up. Maryland you think P.E.I is a looser right? Ontario: . .MORONS. Nova Scotia: I'm just going to take my siblings away now. Bye maryland._

Hello Ontario! Oh, and British Columbia! Cool, two for one!

Chainsaw? Did uncle Mattie take it away?

Cool, a sycthe! I tried to get one, but my boss said no. :/

I've been pretty well, actually. If you don't count the occasional worries about guy who's always getting in trouble (besides my dad). Haha, BC's got a point Ontario.

I'll try to come over once I get my ride fixed. I have a license...but not a functioning motorcycle. And no car at the moment. But your siblings are pretty interesting right?

...Is P.E.I. that bad?

Pretty cool so far. I got to meet the 2ps recently-lesser siblings? You're as bad as New York.

I'm not getting into an argument about siblings.

Bye Nova Scotia. Write again guys.


	7. Feliciano III

_Ciao,  
No, you aren't, but it is just a habbit, don't mind it much.  
What? I thought that your dad would be fooling around and keeping you occupied or something...  
I'll be right there then... My counterpart keeps trying to meddle in my affairs... Personally.  
I know,  
2p Italia  
P.S: Oh, well... Tell your dad to stop reading my letters._

Hiya,

Fine...But break that stupid habit already!

Nope. He's still in trouble for the after Christmas shenanigans. Did I tell you about it?

Great, it's boring being by myself in the house. Feli does? What's he trying to do?

Love ya,

Mary Jones

P.S. These ones, or the ones you send him? Oh yeah, he has a message for you.


	8. Lance and Catalina III

_Maybe I should stop betting people for stuff . . . *knows that he probably still will*_

Puerto Rico: Am I . . . annoying? D:

Dude, not at all!

Puerto Rico: Okay . . . :(

So, PR's upset cuz her and one of her siblings got into a small fight. Her sibling ended up in the hospital . . . (Yikes!) and she feels pretty guilty.

Puerto Rico: I don't even remember anything! ;A;

I'm hiding from Mass cuz I said the Boston Red Sox suck and the Yankees are better. You know. The usual.

Puerto Rico: Ooohhh. Now wonder she looked all mad when she said that! And yup! We get arrested all the time! :D

Heh . . . Uh, once we threw stink bombs at random people while driving a car, then, we gave a mad cat steroids and let it loose at a doctor's office (I don't like hospitals! D:), after that, we got a liiiittle too tipsy and tried to set off illegal fireworks we got from Hong Kong at the New Years party . . . and a bunch of other stuff. They're most my ideas though, and 'Rico here is my awesome sidekick!

Puerto Rico: :D Sí! And I try to get along with some of my siblings . . .

Her and Mexico have a bit of a rivalry . . .

Puerto Rico: Psychoticness? Huh?

YES SHE DID! She cray-cray when she gets mad, yo. Plus, she doesn't remember a thing after she gets all angry. She's scary!

Puerto Rico: ? Who's scary? And yay! I gots me a new amiga! :D

Nothing, dudette. Anyway, who do ya like Mary? *wiggles eyebrows* I was busy preparing the ultimate prank for Jersey. Mwahahaaa! And it's funny, cuz I'm the only one who usually gets caught. When PR gets caught, she has these very cute and innocent looking brown eyes that make people believe she didn't do a thing. So I'm probably going to get killed doing this. BUT IT'LL TOTALLY BE WORTH IT. 8D

Puerto Rico: Hehee! Thanks And Mr. Tortuga says hi!

Yeah . . . She loves them animals. Has two turtles, a bunny a cat and a dog . . .

With love and turtles,  
-Lance Jones/New York  
-Catalina Ruiz/Puerto Rico

You should...but I've heard you say that too many times to count by now.

No way, you're not annoying!

You guys got in a fight huh? Haha, I understand that. I get in fights with Virginia and DC pretty often. Jerks(though I do love them.)

Yeah, the usual. If it isn't the MLB, it's the NBA. If it isn't that, it's the NFL. But who's still in the playoffs baby? Still me! Yeah!

Wow...wow...wow...man. You guys are horrible. When are you going to let me join in? It sounds pretty fun, though my last supply of fireworks from Hong ran out. I got a few grenades from my buddy in the Middle East, but Dad banned me from using those.

Who're your siblings?

Rivalry with Aunt Mexico? Ooh, sounds like fun. Have you guys had any taco wars yet?

Oh my goodness, cray cray? You still say that Lance? Ha!...okay, I say it too. Kinda reminds me of Spain, he's kinda forgetful too.

Yeah, amigas to the end! The crazy chica duo!

Where is this coming from? Not telling, I'm in enough trouble as it is. Tell me what it is, I want in! Of course, cause everyone knows you're the guilty one. Oh? And I bet you know all about her cute brown eyes huh New York? Of course it'll be worth, it's Jersey.

Hi Mr. Tortuga!

Lucky! I'm still trying to find a pet...

Love you guys back,

Mary Jones/Maryland


	9. The Provinces II

_Ontario: Hey maryland. im preaty sure im alone this time#the door flows open# Quebec:bonjour, the wonderful Quebec is here. Ontario: Qeubec get the hell out. Quebec: awwww but mon frère BC told me you were writing to Maryland. Ontario: You just came here because you wanted to bug me like always. Quebec: that may be true, i always love seeing ma soeur, Ontario.#kicks Quebec out# Ontario: God he's annoying. I really don't like him very much. we fight alot. About my chainsaw. I got it as a christmas present a few years ago. I got it taken away recently after i got pissed off dure the NHL lockout. It's not like i killed anyone or anything! Anyway Dad got mad at me so he took it away. I do also have a sycthe but its just not the same to chase my siblings around with. And yes P.E.I is that bad. He likes to think he's so better then us when he's not. Alberta: Hey sis whatya doing? Ontario: Alberta when did you get here! Alberta: few seconds ago. Hey Maryland my dad, Mattie, is making me go to a hockey game with him. All of my siblings refuse to go with me and i really don't want to be alone at a hockey game with dad. Ontario: No one will want to go to a hockey game with dad! its terryfing. Nova Scotia: Why am I the only one who ever comes and gets you guys. Ontario: I have no idea. Ontario, Alberta, Nova Scotia, and Quebec(he manged to get back inside): Bye maryland._

Heya Ontario...and hello Quebec.

Oh, what a beautiful sibling...love hate relationship.

Heh, I feel the same way about some of my siblings...no names.

That's a pretty cool present. I got an AK-47 that I named Sebastian, but that was for my birthday from friend of mine.

...Do I want to know what you did that got it taken away?

Yeah, but you can pretend to be a shinigami!

Have you met New York? Better yet, has he met New York?

Hi Alberta. Is a hockey game with Uncle Mattie that scary? I'll come too if you want, but hockey isn't my strongest point.

Bye you four. Try not to kill each other too much.


	10. Anna I

_Hello sis_

Its west here! How are you! Here I sent some crabs for you! I been so busy with the boss lately! Has he been giving you anything lately? Gosh I'm so tired! How is DC? I'm sure she is having post-inauguration blues. well write back soon!

Anna/ West Maryland

Hey sis,

West, how's it been? I've been relatively fine, besides a bit frustrated. Yay for crabs, thanks! He has given me some work, not much though. He knows it'll take forever for me to finish it. She's...stressed. It took me hours to even get her to crack a smile, and I was doing all the stupidest things I knew! Will do!

Mary/ East Maryland


	11. Max I

_Yo!  
It's been fooooorrreeevvveeer since I've talked to you! Actually, I've been in my room all day working on stuff that probably will never get sold to the general public. *laughs*  
Anyway, just thought I'd pop in and say hi._

Max Jones  
New Mexico

Hiya!

I know! It's mostly my fault cause I'm too lazy to pick up a phone...or a computer.

Really? What kinda things?

Hi! Pop up again sometime!

Mary Jones

Maryland


	12. The Provinces III

_Ontario: hey maryland do you want to come over to play video games sometime? on and unfortunetly im not alone this time. P.E.I: that is true for the wonderful one is here and well.  
BC: dont forget me. i mean i know im not a brat like you guys but im still cool. P.E.I and Ontario: What did you call us?! BC: nothing i said nothing. Ontario: oh and actually if you watch black butler you would know you can actually pretend to be a shingami with a chainsaw. Like Grell. Speaking of my chainsaw i did get it back. Nova Scotia: Oh god, were doomed. everyone get to the shelter. Ontario: Seriously? i really didnt kill anyone! Nova Scotia: hmmp yay right. Newfoundland and labrodur say in sync:Just tohugh i would say hi to everyone. Ontario: You know who else is going to show up since people always seem to come bye welse im writing a letter to maryland. Alberta: Yes ty so much. i really didnt want to go alone. And yes daddy is kinda scary when it coems to hockey but if you don't go alone your fine. Ontario: Alright now whos going to show up. Quebec: Bonjour, Quebec is here. Ontario: #Facepalm# Canada: U-umm, guys we really s-should go now. Everyone who showed up: Ok, Bye maryland._

Video games? Sure, sounds fun. Which ones do you have? Hello P.E.I.

Hey BC. Oh, and here we go again. Yes, I've seen Black Butler. I named my gun after the butler(my sweet, sweet gun Sebastian) Does that mean my chainsaw could get ruined by nice jackets?

Got it back finally? Are your siblings running yet?

Hey Newfoundland, hey Labrador.

Really? Uncle Matt doesn't seem that scary...though everyone can be a beast at sports games. You should see me at a jousting game...or Lacrosse.

No problem, a hockey game sounds fun. When should I come over?

Bonjour Quebec! Um, my French isn't that good. Sorry.

Bye, try not to get killed by an ice skate


	13. Max II

_Hey,  
What? So I'm not the only one? I had to get off my butt when Mexico rudely walked in on a game I was playing and dragged me out of the house to do something. That and I had lost my phone...but I found it though.  
Psh, nothing really. Just trying to figure out how to find an easier way to open water bottles without dying the first time...It's not working.  
Anytime sis!  
Max Jones  
New Mexico_

Hiya,

Nope, you're definitely not the only one. Wow, she sunk her claws into you and actually made you do something? Haha, I lose my phone all the time. I finally put one of those whistling alert things on it.

How about...just twist the cap off? It isn't that hard to open them, usually.

See ya later,

Mary Jones

Maryland


	14. Anna II

_Hi Again!  
I have been good! Getting ready for Otakon this summer!I'm not shire who I'm going to go as ideas? Poor DC.I Feel so sorry for her. Oh you doing anything special this summer many we can go together?_

Anna/West Maryland

Hiya,

That's great- Oh yeah, Otakon is coming up! I gotta decide what to go as! Um, what color is your hair, and what animes do you like? I might be able to come up with some ideas...I'm still thinking of some. All the red haired girls sem to be tsundere, and I'm totally not tsundere! At all...really. I have no idea yet, besides going to Ocean City and Six Flags America...maybe Kings Dominion...I want to drag Feliciano to an amusement park.

Mary/East Maryland


	15. Feliciano IV

_Ciao,  
Why? I never heard you complain like this... It is just a habit, why so much discomfort with it, Mary?  
No, but somehow it sounds satisfying to me... *sighs* What did he do and what did you do in return?  
I'll be there shortly then.  
He keeps trying to possess me again... curious bastardo...  
...I love you too,  
2p Italia  
P.S. I know he always takes these letter from your hand and starts to read... Tell him not meddle in others affairs *growls* And what would that be? *raises eyebrows*_

Hiya,

Because, it took a lot of effort and annoyance to make you call me Mary. And Donna isn't my name.

He and the other guests decided to play sports inside the house while I was gone...moron.

Not much, I threatened him till he promised to pay for everything to be replaced. But everyone got really scared for some reason...

Waiting not so patiently.

Wow, really? Maybe he wants to be more like you? I really can't imagine that.

Love ya(Aww, that's sweet),

Mary Jones

P.S. Right. Like he'll listen to me. I don't know. He just said: Make your annoying boyfriend come talk to me.


	16. Lance and Catalina IV

_Yeah! I get into fights with everyone all the time, dudette!_

Puerto Rico: Yay! ;D

Heh, your NFL team is doing pretty good. I wonder who will win the Superbowl? You or Cali? :D

Puerto Rico: You can come with us next time! :D In fact, you can help us figure out Jersey's prank! Right, Lance?

Yea, sure. Mary's cool enough to join. And I still can't figure out a prank for Jersey . . . Dad banned me from being near any cars, ever since I crashed one of mine last week . . .

Puerto Rico: We've had a taco war once . . . But I accidentally almost made Spain blind because I missed and threw hot sauce at his eye! D:

Of course, yo! Anythin's cool when I say it *arrogant smirk*

Puerto Rico: Yeah! :D Oh, Mary (Do you mind if I call you that?), do you speak Spanish?

I just wanted to know! 'Cuz, I might be an awesome dude, but I can't let my sis get hurt by any un-awesome guys. *kinda protective* (AndIwashopingforblackmail.) W-What!? Pfffft, I meant to say, er, b-big brown eyes, not c-cute! T-That was a typo! Just a t-typo . . .

Puerto Rico: Huh?

I want a pet too . . . Wolves are cool. Too bad Dad won't let me get one.

Puerto Rico: *gasps* I think I left the burner on at my house! Gotta go! See ya later, Lance and Mary!

Later. Well, I'll write to ya when I can Mary, gotta hide from Texas. The dude is still mad from when burned them crops! :D

I didn't say anyone's brown eyes were cute,  
-Lance Jones/New York  
-Catalina Ruiz/Puerto Rico

You're not supposed to brag about that(but they're fun).

I say I'll win, but Cali's team is looking pretty good...who knows. I guess we'll see.

A good prank for Jersey? I can't believe you're banned from cars, cause I knew a great car prank. Wait for me to think of another one.

How'd you almost crash it?

Ouch, sounds painful. Who won the war?

Anything cool when you say it? Oh jeez.

Sure, Mary's fine as long as I can call you Catalina. No, I used to be able to...I can speak a bit of Hebrew though.

He's fine, and you can cool it with the protectiveness. I get enough of it from dad. And you can't blackmail me with the info, especially since you don't know it!

Hahahaha, that was a big typo! I see how it is about the blackmail material bro. It is wonderful.

A wolf would be awesome! I know, maybe we can ask Alaska for some!

Bye Catalina!

I cannot believe you burned his crops. He's going to slaughter you.

Sure you didn't. And I'm blonde.

Mary Jones


	17. Feliciano V

_Ciao,  
It suits you well, though.  
It could have been worse. They could have set your mansion in fire, for example.  
... You have anger problems, Mary. It is no wonder that everyone got scared of you...  
Missing me already? *smirks* We saw each other, yesterday, after all.  
... I don't know what his problem is, but if he doesn't stop I will drag him to the 2p world and lock him inside my dangeon.  
...Whatever,  
2p Italia  
P.S: Why? Can't he tell you that? *raises eyebrows*_

Hiya,

How so?

...If they had done that...I don't even want to think about it.

I do? I thought I was pretty cheerful...

First off, of course I miss you. Second, it's boring when no one is around. I have no one to beat in my games or cook with!

You have a dungeon? Cool! But please don't put Feli in it, he gets scared easliy.

Love ya,

Mary Jones

P.S. I guess not...what was it?


	18. Max III

_Sis,  
Haha. I really need to do that. Hey, next time we see each other can you do that on my phone (regarding if I still have it)?  
Yeah. That's the problem. I can't do it, I always bruise myself.  
Anyway, I had the BEST moment on my skateboard the other day. I did this cool flip on the edge, I broke my leg in the process but it was totally worth it!  
Love  
Max  
New Mexico_

Bro,

Sure, if you still have it. We'll probably have to look for it.

For real? Wow, that's funny- er I mean bad!

You broke your leg flipping with your skateboard? Haha, I'll sign your cast when I see it! I broke a few ribs going up a ramp on my bike...it was awesome but hurt like I don't know what!

Love ya,

Mary

Maryland


	19. Feliciano VI

_Ciao,  
How should I know? I comes out naturally, that is for sure.  
You would have gone to get their heads if they had done that *chuckles*  
How can someone be cheerful when they are mad...?  
I am already at the door. Lucky you, you won't be have to be bored anymore... *smirks*  
I will if he doesn't stop.  
... I know,  
2p Italia  
P.S: Nevermind then...  
P.P.S: Your father wants me to stop sending letters to you. *laughs*_

Hiya,

...

Yes I would have. I don't think they would have survived.

I'm usually cheerful! I can't help it if they make me mad!

It's unlocked, just walk in. Shush you, I intend to make you suffer!

You two get along so well.

Are you going to keep saying that,

Mary Jones

P.S. What was the message?

P.P.S I know. Ignore him, and it might go away.


	20. Anna III

_Hey again!  
My hair is blond and I like a lot of animes so it's bars to choose! here go to this website! It scould help! ( ?id=32857 ) That's nice I hope that the both of you have a good time! Maybe I'll see you at ocean city?_

From,

Anna

Hiya,

Wow, that is hard. How about Edward Elric...Satellizer El Bridget from Freezing...Rin Kagamine? I can't see the website, sorry.

I hope so too, that guy is difficult sometimes. Yeah, I hope so too! When are you planning on going?

From,

Mary


	21. Max IV

_Sis,  
Yeah...I need to have use my house phone to call it. And keep the phone off vibrate and silent...  
Aw. That hurts, you're so mean!  
Haha. Yes, I shall let you. It seems to happen to me a lot.  
Max  
New Mexico_

Bro,

You turned it on vibrate and silent? Even I don't do that!

Sorry, I can't help it! I still can't believe you broke your leg...

I know, especially when you're trying to show off! When we had that big snow up here the other year, I tried doing tricks on my snowboard...I ended up in the hospital.

Mary

Maryland


	22. Max V

_Sis,  
Yeah...I'm going to have to ask Arizona to call my phone again...  
True.  
Snow? What's that?  
How come you guys get snow all the time? Just a few weeks ago we got a few inches of snow and school was let out. Too bad I still had to go to work.  
What happened?_

Bro,

That's sad Max.

Heheheh..

You really don't know what it is?

I have no idea, but I didn't get much this year. I don't even know why school got let out.

I did something stupid. I went up a ramp, at the same time someone with a sled came down. I landed on the sled and crashed. I can't remember what I broke, but it hurt.

Mary Jones

P.S. Oh yeah, I broke two ribs and my leg.


	23. Feliciano VII

_Ciao,  
... Does 'Donna' annoy you that much? *incredulous*  
Considering how violent you can be... I agree.  
No, you can't... But you could use some anger management.  
How so...? *enters anyway*  
Never.  
Maybe,  
2p Italia  
P.S: Don't know yet.  
P.P.S: That is what I am doing *chuckles* I always do._

Hiya,

No...it's just not my name.

I am not that violent! *can't even say it with a straight face*

I don't need anger management.

I'm going to crush you in a pillow fight! *attacks*

*chuckles*

Love ya,

Mary Jones

P.S. Sheesh, no one knows.

P.P.S. Well, continue it. He's going to give me the talk tonight...fun.


	24. Max VI

_Sis,  
Meh  
Don't laugh at me!  
...No, I don't.  
Ow. That teaches you. Though I need to learn how to snow board.  
Max  
PS. OW!_

Bro,

Tsk, tsk.

Sorry! I stopped laughing.

Okay, if you've had shaved ice then imagine it everywhere. Without the syrup.

If you haven't had shaved ice go get some.

Be quiet, it was an accident. Yeah you do. It's kinda like skateboarding without wheels.

Mary

P.S. Yup


	25. Max VII

_Sis,  
Psh.  
Okay, how is your weather?  
Oh, wow. That bad?  
Sounds hard, I'll have to work on it sometime during my break.  
Max  
PS: DX_

Bro,

Heheh.

Depends on where in my state I am. Pretty cold, with a little bit of snow.

Not as bad as snow-pocalyspe two years ago.

Yup, but it's fun. I want to learn how to surf on my break!

Mary

P.S. :\


	26. Feliciano VIII

_Ciao,  
Okay then... Bella was better for your taste, am I wrong? *smirks* Look who is all red...  
... I don't believe you.  
Yes, you need it.  
*is hit* Ouch. *looks at her with a straight face* What are you doing?  
Don't laugh.  
'Ti amo' is better,  
2p Italia  
P.S: Your father is that uncomprehended.  
P.P.S: I cann't save from that one. *chuckles* Good luck to you... Bella *whispers into her ear*_

Hiya,

...S-Shut up...I'm not all red...I just wanted a different nickname!

You should!

Do not.

Cause you owe me a pillow fight! *runs away*

Sorry! *is still laughing*

...Ti amo,

Mary Jones

P.S. He's pretty easy actually...

P.P.S Thanks for the help...*blushes* Don't say that all the time!


	27. Feliciano IX

_Ciao,  
Bella *having fun with this*  
Oh? And why should I lie to myself?  
So insistent... *sighs* What am I going to do with you?  
*catches her easily with his speed* Hm I love the sound of that... *leans in and hovers over her lips, really close to them* But I would love another kind of action  
I will soon shut you up *smirks*  
Say it again *gets closer*,  
2p Italia  
P.S: ... True. But not all the world knows that.  
P.P.S: You know what is coming next, don't you bella? *teases her*_

Hiya,

S-Stop it! *blushing*

You should just listen to me!

Hmm, I don't know yet.

A-Another kind of action? *blushing darkly* What kind of action are you thinking about? A-And when are you going to...never mind...

I'd like to see you try.

T-Ti amo Feliciano,

Mary Jones

P.S. Maybe it's just cause we're part of him.

P.P.S Probably...wait, after his long talk? *raises eyebrows*


	28. Feliciano X

_Ciao,  
Bella *whispers seductively into her ear*  
Hm... Denied.  
Oh, I know... *kisses her on her lips* Do you want another one?  
Oh, I don't know... Do I have to kiss you again so that you have an idea? *smirks and does so*  
You are pretty quiet now... *purrs*  
Ti amo, Bella.  
2p Italia  
P.S: That would be a resonable explanation.  
P.P.S: Hm? Do you want to wait that far?_

Hiya,

*shivers* Q-Quit that!

Objection!

...Yes...

*blushing* Somehow, I'm getting plenty of ideas...*kisses him back*

I-I don't know what you're talking about! *huffs*

Ti amo,

Mary Jones

P.S. Are you the only one who understands your brother?

P.P.S. Not in particular...


	29. Max VIII

_Sis,_

Wow, at least I get snow in the mountains sometimes. I was watching the news once and there was this rain cloud that went through Arizona, split in half so it avoided my state and returned to normal at Nevada and Texas. I only cried for five minutes.  
Oh yeah. I remember that. XD  
Yesh. I will tag along.  
Max

Bro,

:D

Wow, now that is funny! It purposefully abandoned your state I see, haha. You can always visit my state, it's been while since we've seen each other. I've been a bit busy since the World Meeting is being held in DC. Me and Nate(Virginia) have been helping her get everything prepared, but a few of the states will be showing up. We have dad's permission after all.

My cute little Columbia got the most snow out of everyone in the country I believe.

Yeah! Do you know how to surf, or will we be wiping out together?

Mary


	30. Anna IV

_Hey again!_

How are you! are you watching super bowl? I'm at the stadium with Cassandra (California) watching it! It's is so intense!I'm so worried that we are going to loose! Me and Cassandra made a bet... If I loose I have to go on national TV and say California is beautiful and awesomer that me and if I win she has to go without make up for a week!I hope we win!

Anna

Hey!

I watched the game back at home with Mark(my genderbent) and we started jumping up and done when we saw that we won! I guess Cassandra is going without makeup then, cause the Ravens are the 2013 Superbowl champions! Yeah! Congrats on our teams' win!

Mary


	31. Max IX

_Sis,  
I know. It was horrible. But yes, I will come once I find some free time. Maybe I'll even jump over to you guys and help out. Gettin some time away from the crazy Southern states.  
Probably. I don't even look at the weather anymore.  
A little. I haven't done it in a while. But I have gone surfing with Spain a few times a few years ago...I think.  
Max_

Bro,

Great, we can always use some extra help. Hey, you want to be in on a prank me, Nate and Emily are working on? We're going to spring a surprise on the nations during the conference.

I can't wait for it to be summer though...

Really? That sounds like fun! I tried it out a few times, but I could never get it.

Mary


	32. Lance and Catalina V

_Geez, its been so long since I've written to ya, sis!_

Puerto Rico: Surpris-

Not yet!

Puerto Rico: Oh, okay. :D

Anyway, so, I'm in bed, injured, because Texas found me, and he beat me up. ;A; Psh, but I totally left him a black eye. And 'Rico's been with me to make me feel better! :D

Puerto Rico: Yup! 'Cuz Texas broke his arm and stuff . . .

Yeah . . . It's been awesome though, here . . . alone . . . just the two of us . . .

Puerto Rico: Surprise! *throws balloons and confetti in air, hands Mary a cupcake*

CONGRATULATIONS, SIS! The Baltimore Ravens won

Puerto Rico: Lance and me stayed up soooo late to watch the Superbowl! :D

Well, she did, because she ate Pixie Stix before we watched it. (And thosemake her HYPER.) Next thing I knew, I was being interrupted from my awesome dream by someone screaming "The Ravens won! The Ravens won!" *is setting up illegal fireworks*

Puerto Rico: *raises hand* Ooh! Ooh! That was me!

Heh, Hong Kong gave me some fireworksss

Puerto Rico: Are you sure it's safe to use those indoors?

Of course. *sets off, and watches it explode a tiny hole in the ceiling* Crap!

We better fix the ceiling now,  
-Lance Jones/New York  
-Catalina Ruiz/Puerto Rico

Yeah it has,

Surpris?

Not yet what?

...

Hahaha, I knew he was going to get you. I'm sure you got him bro, nice going. And it was totally worth it I'm sure.

Broke his arm? Wow, he must've been pissed.

Am I interrupting you two or something?

Wha? *takes cupcake* T-Thanks?

Oh yeah, thanks a ton!

I know, me too!

I was drinking Coke and Dr. Pepper to stay up. Hey, me and Mark(my genderbent) were yelling loud enough for the neighbors to call the police. The police called me to see what the problem was, and I yelled 'THE RAVENS WON!' and they started yelling too. What are the fireworks for?

*laughing*

Lance, I need some! Hong Kong hasn't sent me any in a while, and Israel hasn't sent me any grenades! Me, Nate, and Emily need them for...reasons, yeah!

They aren't Catalina...

*watches the fireworks go through the ceiling* Nice one bro.

Yeah, you probably should

Mary Jones

P.S. Want to be in on the prank the World Meeting plan? It's called Operation BoomTube.


	33. Max X

_Sis,  
Si! Of course I would! You don't even need to ask and I'm in.  
Me too. I am terrible with cold weather.  
I'm not very good. The Rio Grande is not the best place to try and surf. I don't have anywhere to surf so I'm not good.  
Max_

Bro,

Great! It's called operation BoomTube and here's how it works: There's a room above the meeting room with a vent that connects to the room. That's where we'll be. About midway through the meeting, we'll drop one stink bomb and one smoke bomb down. The countries will run out, and the fire alarm will sound. That's when they'll be forced to run outside by the staff(who're working with us). As they run outside, they'll trip a wire. That'll set off the firecrackers. They'll be surprised, which is when we strike. We're going to throw water balloons down on them, then escape throught the secret room we have. And that's the plan.

I know...it's really boring in the winter too.

I see. Neither is Ocean City from what I've heard. Maybe I can convince Florida to help us out at his place.

Mary


	34. Elizabeth I

_Hey!_

What the heck are you doing? I thought we were going to hang out this weekend, May! Anyway, have you heard from Alaska? I heard he's been under the weather...Will you check on him for me? I'm getting ready for the annual Jamestown festival, so I can't visit him.

Love you!  
-Elizabeth

Hiya!

Sorry Beth, I had to help out Emily and Nate(You know, Northern Virginia?) preparing for the world meeting! Dad asked me, since Emily couldn't do it all by myself. Alaska? Sure, I'll see him as soon as possible! Have fun at the festival!

Love ya back!

-Mary


	35. Lance and Catalina VI

_Psh, I'm much better now, my arm is healed, and I'm ready to get back to pulling pranks on innocent people! Mwahahaaa!_

Puerto Rico: Hm? Interrupting?

No, no you w-weren't!

Puerto Rico: You're welcome! It was made with lots of love! :D

I'll send ya some fireworks, sis! I need grenades too . . . Gotta blow up somethin' of Switzerland's . . .

Puerto Rico: But Mr. Switzerland will shoot you! :O

Nah, he won't. I'm way too fast, dudette. Anyway, we fixed the ceiling! Sort of . . .

Puerto Rico: Um, I don't think we should have done it ourselves . . . *looks at hole in ceiling covered by wood plans and nails*

Nah, all we gotta do is get someone who knows how to fix it before Dad sees it . . . Do you know anyone Mary?

Puerto Rico: BoomTube . . .?

YES! It's been so long since I've done a prank! 8D I want in!

Puerto Rico: Will we get cool spy names and everything! I'm already accessorized! *puts on cool looking black shades*

Can't wait until the prank,  
-Lance Jones/New York  
-Catalina Ruiz/Puerto Rico

Lance and Catalina,

That's nice to hear bro. Which poor innocents are going to be suffering soon?

Uh huh, sure I wasn't. Lance, you are so obvious.

I know who's in love~ haha, and you'll never figure out who I like!

I'm just glad you can cook! Cough, Lance sucks, cough.

Thanks! Wait. Lance, are you suicidal?

And when he catches you...

*looks up* It looks...horrible actually.

I don't think so either.

You're an idiot for firing it in the first place! I'm going up to fix it. *goes outside, gets on the ceiling*

Yup~

Okay, here's how it works: There's a room above the meeting room with a vent that connects to the room. That's where we'll be. About midway through the meeting, we'll drop one stink bomb and one smoke bomb down. The countries will run out, and the fire alarm will sound. That's when they'll be forced to run outside by the staff(who're working with us). As they run outside, they'll trip a wire. That'll set off the firecrackers. They'll be surprised, which is when we strike. We're going to throw water balloons down on them, then escape throught the secret room we have. And that's the plan.

I'm a genius huh?

Not really, but keep the shades.

It'll be awesome. D-Day in two days.

Mary Jones


	36. Elizabeth II

_Hey May!_

Ah, shit! I was supposed to call Emily and Nate yesterday! Think they'll forgive me since I was wrapping up the festival? By the way, the actors miss you! They send their love. Oh! Is Dad going to visit us soon? I hope so! It's been years since he's dropped by, May! Did you go see Alaska? Also, help me devise a plan against West Virginia? He's been talking about the civil war again...

With hugs and arrows,  
-Elizabeth

Hey Beth!

It's fine, we finished up everything on time. Of course, Nate was just happy you were taking care of things! Aw, I miss them too! Send my love back! I'll have to come around to see them soon! I have no idea. He should be seeing us since we'll all be around for the meeting. Yup, I saw him. He was pretty happy to see me! West? Sure, why not! Does he have a car?

Love ya,

-Mary


	37. Max XI

_Sis,  
Sounds complicated. But fun. I'm totally going to do this.  
At least you get snow. I get wind.  
Yeah. It should be easy if we induce peer pressure on him.  
Max_

Bro,

Great, you're on board. D-Day is tomorrow!

Eh. I'd rather not get snow, there's supposed to be a blizzard coming my way.

Uh huh, we'll force him to teach us!

Mary


	38. Eliso I

_Hola Hermana,  
this is Eliso,your little(?) brother...I think I need your help with something...I want to talk to Dad about this,but...also,If you wanna pull a better prank-I'll loan you a bottler of my 'Special' hot sauce(The one that made dad unable to taste anything for 3 days)_

see you later!,  
Texas(Eliso)

Hey lil bro,

Eliso! It's been forever since you've come to talk to me! My help? Sure, I'll help you. What is it?

YES. I would love that. I'll need something to get back at him for the lecture we'll get for pranking them.

Love ya,

Maryland(Mary)


	39. Elizabeth III

_Hey!_

That's good that everything was finished on time! I'm glad! Nate actually just gave me a call. We have a state meeting comming up tomorrow and we're not looking forward to it! Of course I'll tell the actors! Will you be joining us for the Battle of Yorktown? And uh, speaking of the meeting...When is it again? In my defense, I've been super busy! Aww, I'm glad you saw Alaska! How is he? Yeah, West has a car. What are you thinkin of doing to Charles? Whatever it is, we have to do it soon!

Love,  
-Elizabeth

Hey!

I'm glad too, it took forever! Ugh, another one? I hate those...we usually end up arguing. Whatever, I'm not going unarmed there. Last time, it ended up like the Battle of Antietam. Except for with food instead of blood. Wouldn't miss ir! When is it? Oh, the meeting starts tomorrow. It's a few days long though. I understand that. He said he's fine, just a bit tired. And he has a cold. Okay, we're going to put confetti in his air conditioning, the windshield wipers will spray whipped cream, fill his seats with shaving cream and ketchup, and duct tape his whole car!

Love ya,

-Mary


	40. Max XII

_Sis,  
Alright, be prepared to run very far very fast. I heard China is a fast runner despite being old.  
I suppose. But I really want rain, that's a foreign concept here.  
Yes. With our combined forces then we can do it!  
Max_

Bro,

I pass the message on to the others. Luckily, the locked doors should buy us some time.

When you get here, I'll dump water on your head. Instant rain.

Yup! Surfing lessons, here we come!

Mary


	41. Elizabeth IV

_May!_

Yeah, I'm not looking forward to it. Ever since the shooting at Virginia Tech, my people have been very nervous. How's your state doin? Haha! I remember you telling me about it! Yorktown will be held September 28th through October 19th! SHIT. ITS TOMORROW?! MAY! Gah! Where is it being held?! New York?  
On another note, I'm glad he's okay! I hope Jun feels better soon...Yes! May, I love you! This will be so fun!

Expecting Chaos  
-Elizabeth

Hiya Beth!

I understand that. I'm always nervous because of the constant problems in Baltimore. It's doing relatively fine at the moment, but it's really boring sitting inside. That was a great food fight too! Okay, I'll mark it down. Yup, sorry about that Beth, it snuck up on us too. It'll be in DC, which is why we're helping Emily. She was really overwhelmed by all the work.

Yeah, me too. I gave him some food, and made there was enough medicine and food till I could check on him again. Thanks, I love you too! I'm bringing my camera!

Expect a lot

-Mary


	42. Thomas I

_Mary,_

A little birdie told me that there was someone you liked. WHO IS IT?!  
Also, how's Tex and Louisianna doin? Heard Louis is busy with Mardi Gras! Don't you wish we could actually see a parade there? That'd be beast! Also, tell 'Liza that she needs to stop giving dad his crack ideas. That's my job!

Call me!  
-Thomas

Thomas,

W-What? Who told you that? You probably don't know him anyway!

Tex is doing fine, but Louis is super busy! Yes, I'd love to see a parade there! We should sneak down there to see it!

Heheh, tell her yourself! Why don't you try to give him better ones?

Will do!

-Mary


	43. Elizabeth V

_Ouch. I thought the issues in Baltimore had gotten better recently. Was I wrong? Ah, I know the feeling of being stuck inside. It's not fun! So you will be going to Yorktown? The boys will be glad to hear! I'm assuming you'll stay for the entire thing? And Fuck...Nate's gonna have to go to the Virginia State meeting alone. I should call him soon...Poor Em! I just got my stuff and I'm about to hit the road. What hotel are we all staying at? Or are we staying at Dads' house?  
Thank you so much for helping him, May! I feel guilty about not being able to help him. Anyways, I should hope you bring your camera! Can we also steal some of his coal? I'd love to put it in Englands' stocking this year!_

Not looking forward to the drive,  
-Elizabeth

Well, a bit better. But still, it has a lot of problems. I want the warm weather to come back! Yup, sign me up for Yorktown! Great, it's been a while since I've seen them! Of course! I pity him, but I'm probably going to have to go by myself since Anna(Western Maryland) is busy. Yeah you should. See you soon then! Oh, we'll be at the world meeting hotel actually! I managed to reserve some rooms. We need it for the prank.

No problem, I'm glad I could get down there so quickly. It's fine, he said he completely understands. I will bring my camera then, and snap a whole lot of pictures. Yes, that is genius!

Make sure to get a lot of coffee,

-Mary


	44. Max XIII

_Sis,  
That should give us enough time to get away, but America knows how to break down doors.  
Yay, that made my day a little better.  
Yep!  
Max_

Bro,

Well, I do have a few buses waiting to pick us up. Fast ones.

Heheh.

Let's do this!

Mary


	45. Thomas II

_Don't lie, Mary!_

Tell your Big Bro who it is! I'm sure I know who they are anyway. I can always get Georgia to help me spy on you!  
I'm glad Tex is good! I think we all know what Louis is busy WITH... ;) Oh! We should! You, me, and the rest of the origional 13? It'd be the funniest thing ever! Louisianna will get SO pissed!  
Mary, 'Liza is still upset with me. You think she'd get over the "War of Northern Agression," as some of her people used to call it. I have an amazing one! What if we made a giant chocolate bar and put it in front of the sub? No more harmful rays! Watcha think?

I'm feeling brilliant,  
-Thomas

Me, lie?

...Yeah right you know who it is! But fine, I'll tell you. Just don't spy on me, or I'll shoot you both! I'm dating 2p Italy, okay?

Uh huh! Yes, let's do that! That would be so fun, and Louisiana's face when he sees us! Priceless!

Well...I can't help you with that. Some people are slow with getting over past fights. Course, I was mad for a while after the Battle of Antietam. But I was in too much pain to do anything. Hey, that sounds pretty fun! Dad'll kill us though.

You should feel brilliant,

-Mary


	46. Elizabeth VI

_Hey May!_

At least it's doing better! Any particular parts (Besides Baltimore) of your state that are having really bad cases? You know me and Nate are more than willing to help! You got it! Just pinned ya in! Think Dad will come to Yorktown this year? Aw! Anna can't come? Well, tell her i say hi! Sweet! We're at the huge hotel? You obviously have been reading my thoughts! Ohhh, is Charles near us? I hope not...His poor car! Muhahaha!  
I'm glad Jun understands. Make sure you snap a picture of me on his car! This will be amazing, May! Poor England, getting coal for Christmas...Not!

Hate DC traffic and needing coffee,  
-Elizabeth

Hiya Beth!

Eh, not really. Actually, Columbia had a lot more crime last summer than usual, but that's about it. I'll definitely call on you two if I need some help. Heheh, can't wait! I have no idea, but I can ask him. No, she's busy with her job. I'll tell her for ya! I know right? We might not be welcome in a day or two, but for now it's all good! Umm...he's down the hall from us. Oh well, too bad!

Will do mon capitan! Uh huh! You really don't like Artie do ya?

I've got some waiting for you,

-Mary


	47. Thomas III

_You don't want me to answer that, Mary._

I never said I wouldn't spy on ya! Wait..ITALY?! SINCE WHEN?! Mary, you have some explaining to do!  
Sweet! So, Operation "Screw over Louis," is a go? I can handle the Northern States, so can you do the Southern? This is gonna ROCK! Okay! Leave right after the meeting? After all, we don't really do anything at the world meetings. By the way, Prussia says hi!  
I know Mary, but...It's 'Liza! We were close, but now she can barely look at me. Antietam was gruesome, and I'm so sorry for the pain you went through.

I'm not intimidated by you, Thomas.

Do you want to meet Sebastian? No, 2p Italy. Since Christmas. Hold on, since when do I need to explain myself to you?

Oh yeah, green for go! Yup, I'll get everyone ready!

Uh huh, right after the meeting. Well, me and some of the other states are pranking the nations, so we'll be leaving quickly. Say hi to thee awesome him for me!

Yeah...I can try to talk to her I guess. It's okay, it was a long time ago. I still have a lot of scars from it though...sheesh, always makes wearing backless shirts weird.

-Mary


	48. Thomas IV

_You know you lie, Mary!_

I never said I wasn't going to spy, sis! Wait...ITALY? SINCE WHEN?! You have some explaining to do, little lady!  
Sweet! So, Operation "Screw Louis Over," is a go? We have to go dark! We'll take the origional 13, right? I can rally the Northern half, and you can get the southern? Also, how fo you and 'Liza do it? You know, having abother person that's the personification of your state? I'm so glad I'm an only child.  
No one can blame you about the pain on Antietam. But Mary...Elizabeth and I were close before the Civil War. Then again, we all were pretty close to each other.  
Anyway! Check your Hotel bathroom! There's a suprise for you waiting in there!

Know you love me,  
-Thomas

I'm not lying Thomas!

Don't spy on me! And for the last time, it's 2p Italy! Not Italy! And I already said since Christmas! What do you need me to explain so badly?

Sounds like a plan big bro! And about rallying the southern states, how far should I rally? Are we including Alabama, Georgia and Florida? I don't know...it's kinda weird sometimes. Lucky. Not that I hate my other half, but being an only child could be fun.

It's my fault for not telling my people not to side with the Union...I knew it was wrong, but I kept my mouth shut. I just feel horrible since they had to suffer for it. I know. Have you tried talking to her? I'm sure she's just a bit sore about it.

The bathroom? What is it?

-Mary


	49. Thomas V

_Aw, Mary! If you have to say it, then you are!_

Do you even need to ask? I'm callin all 49 of our brother and sisters! You are bringing Sebastian to my house in two weeks, do you understand? Good girl. And because I'm your big brother, that's why!  
Thank GOD! This is gonna be awesome, sister! Has anyone agreed? I just got off the phone with Willy Wonka, and Willis said he'd go! And he's bringing his chocolate from Pennslyvania!  
Wait...WHY AM I NOT INFORMED OF THIS PRANK?! Oh, the BETRAYAL! And of course! Prussia just left. I'm actually a bit worried, he's dead-drnk. Ah well, he'll be fine.  
Thanks, Mary. What did she say...? Scars show a warrior, girl. I'm sure Sebas-let's not go there...Ew. Please tell me you are still a virgin.

-Thomas

I am not lying!

Sebastian is the name of my AK-47. His name is Feliciano Vargas, and I don't know where he is at the moment. He disappeared, and hasn't showed up for about a week. I already had to go through dad's complaining, now you too?

Oh yeah, Denise is set to go, and so is Joel. They said they're psyched to go. I'm still getting to the others.

Sorry, we just got it finished. You are welcome to help throw the water ballons though! He's drunk? Get him, get him now! We do not need that crazy Prussian running around. I'm still getting around to it...If you say so bro. His name is Feliciano, Sebastian is the name of my assault rifle! Yes I'm still a virgin. Sheesh.

-Mary


	50. Elizabeth VII

_May...My car ran out of gas_

Shit! This so isn't good...Um, can you send someone to get me, please?  
Anyway, Colombia has more crime? Huh. Want the Old Dominion Duo to take care of it? And please, call on us whenever you need to, May! We'd love to help!  
Yeah, please ask! I'd love you foreverrrrrr!  
Ohhh, Charles is down the hall? Good, good! We'll show him not to mess with Virginia, right?  
Of course I don't like England! He burned down Norfolk on THE FIRST FUCKING DAY OF THE NEW YEAR IN 1775! Even though some of my people helped, I still blame him! My biggest Naval port, aflame! I'm still cross about the cannonball in the church..

Walking away from some creeps who I think are following me,  
-Elizabeth

Really? Ok, on my way.

On my way, do you mind riding a motorcycle?

Maybe in the summer, right now the crime has slowed down. I'm always glad you two are ready to help.

No prob, just give me a minute to find him!

Haha, I'm sitting back with the camera.

Hey hey, I understand that Artie did a lot of bad things! Not in particular to my state, but I did have to fight with him too! Hasn't he apologized yet?

Tell them you are a friend of Maria, they'll back off instantly;

-Mary

P.S. I'll be there in a few minutes


	51. Thomas VI

_Yes you are! Admit it Mary!_

It's not spying if you already know about it! Now it's just "casual observation." Eh, potato potato. He's still a bastard that's dating my little sister! And because I wanted to do a background check, that's all!  
I'd just stick to the origional 13. Not to insult 'Bama or anything, but I feel like it's been to long since us oldies have hung out! I do think it's be hard to hate your twin, but I'm sure they can piss you off!  
Don't blame yourself for keeping quiet, Mary! You did what you thought was right, and no one can blame you for it. Talk to 'Liza? She's more likely to shoot me than let me even get out a "Hello."

Call me if you need me! Just arrived at the hotel.  
-Thomas

I am not! What am I lying about anyway?

I will shoot you I swear. I have a freakin stalker outside my house! He is not a bastard, he's my boyfriend! You can't do a background check on him, he's not from our world, he's in an alternate one!

True, definitely true. I can neither conform or deny that!

If you say so. Don't worry, I'll be there to make sure she won't shoot you.

Great!

-Mary


	52. Thomas VII

_Yes you are! Stop lying!_

Wait, since WHEN did you own one, Mary?! Wait, what do you mean he "Disappeared?"  
Sweet! Anyone else going? Or is it just oing to be those two?  
You're fine, sis! Hey, i want some water baloons! At least give me a slice of some fun! Uh...Yeah. Tell Emily sorry about the spraypainting of "I'M AWESOME!" On the White House...But hey! On the bright side, it looks pretty cool!

Thanking God you're still a Virgin,  
-Thomas

What am I lying about?

Since they were created doofus. I have a Glock and a Magnum too. Exactly what I said. He hasn't shown up in a week.

All the Southern states have agreed to come with!

Will do, just be prepared to run afterwards! She's going to kill you ya know, but I'll tell her. You should just blame Prussia for that one.

I slept in my underwear with him,

-Mary


	53. Thomas VIII

_You saying that you aren't intimidated by me. Lies!_

Sis, I have more than enough amo to take you down. You and me. Saturday. Paint ball war. You game? Stalker outside of your house? Al-I think I need another drink...gah...  
Mary! Confirm Or deny it! Come onnnnn! Don't make me keep waiting!  
Thanks, Maryland. That is SO reassuring.

Feeling annoyed,  
-Thomas

Please. I've taken on guys much scarier than you, Tommy.

You're on, and you're going down! I just hope you are prepared to have your butt handed to you by your younger sister! Yeah, you're the stalker! Honestly, he's not that bad! Besides his family and the knives and such...

Okay, sometimes having a twin is annoying.

Or I could just tell her to shoot you.

Feeling frustrated,

-Marty


	54. Max XIV

_Sis,  
You're just five steps ahead of me aren't you sis?_

Right. I'll be right over.  
Max

Bro,

Just trying to ensure our safety bro.

XD

Great!

Mary


	55. Elizabeth VIII

_I love you, May!_

Thank you so much for comming to get me! I don't mind the motorcycle as much as I thought I would...  
And the "Maria" thing didn't help, sis! At least the cops will get a few guys in the morning...  
I'm glad crime has slowed down! It's understandable, though, with all of the tourists you're sure to get. And it's your pleasure! You know we'd all do anything for you.  
Ohhh! Send me all of the pictures! That was such a fun time!  
Yeah, he's apalogized...it's still hard, though. I just can't let my grudge with England die! Or most of my grudges, actually..

Thinking,  
-Elizabeth

Love you too Beth!

It's a great way to travel, especially for one person.

Well...I obviously have to establish my reputation again! That used to be enough to send most running! I guess...

Me too, it was really troublesome over there. Yup, and it's nice to see such great siblings!

Uploading and sending as we speak. It was great, and I even got a picture of Charles' pissed face!

I understand...I have a grudge with him and Toni for a different reason, but I'm trying to let it go. People tell me I let go too fast...

About what,

-Mary


	56. Thomas IX

_You lie about EVERYTHING! Maybe ;)_

...I worry about that. You know how to fire them, right? And you use them only in dire situations, yes?  
Strange...Want me and Willis to look into it?  
Thank god! The Northern States all agreed! This is gonna rock!  
I hope she doesn't kill me. Dying this young would really suck! Er...In my opinion, it looks funnier!

You better have been wearing a bra,  
-Thomas

Right... -_-

It'd be hard to be a gang leader who couldn't fire a gun. What's considered dire?

No! He'll explain whenever he gets back, I do not want you two to look into it!

Oh yeah! I can't wait to see Louis' face too!

I can't promise you anything.

Of course, I said underwear. That's included,

-Mary


	57. Thomas X

_I'm feeling a bit offened by this, Mary._

Bring it on, girl! I'll whoop your sorry ass! And sorry to disappoint you, but you'll be the one saying "Uncle!" And now I am offended! I am not a stalker, little missy! I'm only a concerned Big Brother! Knives? Care to elaborate?  
Ha! I knew it! But why is it so annoying? I bet you, Anna feels the same! Or maybe not. She IS the more mature one, after all!  
I'd rather not get shot, thanks for the offer!

Feeling smug,  
-Thomas

That's the point Thomas.

Whoop my sorry ass? I'll send your ass crying back to daddy when I'm through with you! Ha, you wish! Sure seem like it sometimes. Do NOT call me Missy. Too concerned. He fights a lot, and knives are his primary defense. The 2p world is dangerous after all.

I don't know, it just is. I bet she does, everyone does at some point. Are you trying to insinuate something ya jerk?

I'm about to shoot you in a minute.

Reloading Sebastian,

-Mary


	58. Elizabeth IX

_Are you tired, too?_

Motorcycles are fun! But you really need to be careful, too! I'd be sad if I heard that you were in the hospital.  
Haha! Then I suggest you start up again, sis! It would do you no good if you name has no power! You make me laugh!  
Sounds troublesome! Fourth of July: has Dad said where he'll be hosting his huge party this year?  
YOU GOT A PICTURE OF HIS FACE? Poor Charles! I'm so proud that you're my sister!  
Oh shit. I'n trying to remember why you're holding a grudge against Toni...I'll remember soon! And don't listen to them. Sometimes letting go of a grudge is hard, but rewarding.

And about my grudges,  
-Elizabeth

A bit tired, but I'll sleep later.

I've never been in the hospital for a motorcycle accident, but I will be careful.

I used to run a gang, but dad made me stop. I obviously need to start again, this is ridiculous!

Um, not yet. He might be doing it near his house, since it'll be really big.

Oh yeah, it's a beauty too! Haha, ditto Beth.

It's a small thing. Toni found me before I became a colony, but then he left. He said he'd come back for me, but he never did. Artie did, but I waited for Toni a long time. It's kinda silly really. Thanks Beth, you're always good at cheering me up.

About your grudges,

-Mary


	59. Thomas XI

_You know you love me!_

You're a softie, sis! Though I must admit, you had some funny people in your gang. Considered dire? You tell me.  
Awww, come on! Me and Penny really want to look into it! Come on, little sister! Please?  
Mary, I bet you two grand that he'll be too suprised to speak, then be angry or suprised!  
Actually, I believe you CAN promise.

I can never be too sure with you,  
-Thomas

I wonder sometimes.

Me? You obviously didn't know me too well. I wanted it to be well rounded. Hmm...the cartel situation about seven years ago was dire! And dad was pissed too!

No. The 2p world is too dangerous for you guys. I've been there, and it's no joke. And if Feliciano hears I let you, he'll be mad.

And I will snap a picture to commemorate it, then I'll post it up where all the states can see it!

Hmm, I don't know if helping you out is worth it. I mean, you are lecturing me about my boyfriend.

You are borderline insane,

-Mary


	60. Thomas XII

_I always knew there was a reason I liked Anna better._

You wish, Mary! Dad'll have to take care of YOUR sorry ass! Little missy! You will always be my little sis, so get over it! :P I am not too concerned! I'm the right amount if concerned! And "his line of work?"  
I'm not sayin anything. I'm STATING it!  
Also! I got a new idea for a superpower!

Excited beyond words,  
-Thomas

Yeah right, you love me.

We'll see about that! Your ass is toast! My name is Mary, Tommy! Getting over it no fun! You are way too concerned!

None of the others are asking about my boyfriend. He's a country, do they even work?

I think you mean 'I'm not insinuating anything, I'm stating it.' Saying and stating are the same thing silly.

Really? What is it? Dodging bullets?

Is curious,

-Mary


	61. Thomas XIII

_Admit it: you love me._

_Eh. I know you pretty well, though I still can't believe you got away with running a GANG for God knows how long! Ah, I still remember Dads face when he found out. It was priceless!_  
_...He better be able to protect you. I'll never forgve the bastard if he fails. And HOW the HELL did you get there, little lady?_  
_Post it where all the states can see it? What is this, facebook? _  
_You will help meeeeee! And it's not a threat of harming your boyfriend, it's a promise! :D_

_You ARE insane,_  
_-Thomas_

I love you, but I also want to strangle you.

Oh yeah! Dad's face when he found me, I wish I could have snapped a picture of it. He was so pissed when he had to make an appointment to meet me! I'm taking over a gang again actually. Dad's going to kill me.

Of course he can, but it's not exactly easy for him either. He gave me something that allowed me to get there, so there.

Pretty much. So everyone can see it and laugh.

Denied. I'm more worried for you than him in that case...I think Dad wants all of his states.

Maybe,

-Mary


	62. Elizabeth X

_Sleep now! The meeting starts in an hour!_

Yes, but you can easily be put in the hospital for a motorcycle absent! You better be careful, or I'll kick your ass!  
You will NOT be starting that gang again, May! I don't want to see more scars on you! 'Sides, the Virginia Mafia is more than willing do do your work! But don't tell Nate that we're still active; I enjoy not beigg monitored.  
Hmm...Ohh! If it's ad Dads' house this year, think we can have a giant Bar-B-Q? We haven't done that since before the first World War!  
You know it's a beauty! Did you send it to my e-mail?  
Oh! Yeah...I remember that now. I know the feeling, May. And my pleasure, sis! I'm the oldest, so I'm just doing my job!  
Anyway, remind me to avoid Thomas!

Still thinking,  
-Elizabeth

Yes yes, I'm napping.

I'll be careful Beth, so no ass kicking. I need my ass to sit on!

You're right, I won't. I'll be taking one over. Oh come on, it's not that...well...okay, I do have a lot. Dad hasn't shut you down yet? Lucky. I won't tell him, but I'll always be ready to help you out in an emergency, so remember that!

I hope so! I want to make some seafood too, I haven't had any in a while! I know, I'll ask him if we can!

Oh yeah. I'm going to put this in the photo tribute!

It's kinda nostalgic thinking about it now...but I still like seeing Tonio when I can. He's still as nice as I remember. Hahah, tell that to Delaware! But you definitely do a better job than him.

You guys might want to reconcile you know. But he's being a pain right now...

Preparing for trouble,

-Mary


	63. Hilarious I

_AHAHAHHA XDDD THESE THINGS ARE FUNNY!_

Thanks!


	64. Eliso II

_Maria(I can call you that right?),  
ok...I brought 3. I am Dad's place resting...but...you see...I'm...I'm...*Takes in DEEP breath* IMINLOVEWITHONEOFTHENATIONSA NDIDONTKNOWWHATTODO!IDONTKNOWWEATHERISHOUDSAYSOM ETHINGONNOTBECUASEIDONTWANNA SCREWANYTHINGUPANDIMREALLYRE ALLYREALLYINLOVE! *Heavy blush* I don't know how else to ask...please?  
your(VERY)confused brother,  
Eliso_

Eliso,

Yup, calling me Maria is fine! Great, this is going to be good.

*pats him on the back* Okay, okay, slow down lil bro! Um, it's kinda hard for me to give you good advice about this. First off, who is it if I can ask? I won't tell anyone, it'd just be easier to judge your situation. Second, I had a similar problem a short while ago, so I completely understand. I think you should try to get closer to them before telling them how you feel. Just so they're already used to you and all.

Come talk to me if you need more advice!

Your loving sister,

Maria


	65. Max XV

_Sis,  
True, true.  
Max_

Bro,

Emily and Nate already decided to pin the blame on me, so when we eventually get caught I'll talk to Dad.

This is going great so far!

Mary


	66. Eliso III

_Maria,_

Well I'm good friends with my female counterpart and I got to know a naiton very well...the problem is...I consider them and her counter part to be the same person...so...I can't really decide which one to talk to and I have a feeling I'll get shot dwon because I'm so much yourger so as long as you dont laugh...I-it's...I-I-I-it's...It's...oh for the love of God...IT'S ICELAND! 0\\\\\\\\\\/0*Blush* I know,I know Iceland of all people but...*blush* both of them are really nice...and sweet an pretty good cooks and know how to find so mant good points and so much beauty in life...

your thankful an panicked brother,  
Eliso

Eliso,

I'm pretty good friends with my male counterpart...but not my 2p side. I hate her. So you like her as a girl and as guy! Cool! You like Iceland? Aww, he really is cute isn't he? I've never met his female side, but I bet she's nice! You should tell him/her how you feel! Especially if you both are already such good friends. I think you two would be great together!

Besides, at least Dad'll approve of you two if you get together! I'm still trying to get him off my back, but he likes the Nordics.

Your loving sister,

Maria


	67. Eliso IV

_Maria,_  
_well...I'm not THAT close to Iceland...and how'd you start thinking Dad approve?! But... Valentines Day is THURSDAY how on earth am I gonna speak up by that point in time?!...An again,I LOOK 13 he looks anywhere from four to seven years older...I don't wanna ruin one of the few Non-Family based friendships I have,Just cause I'm hung-up on him!...and Her...and aren't the Nordics his REAL Dads...es...and Apa(England) and Ama(France) found him and Tio Matt later?...oh god...THAT MAKES ICELAND MY COUSIN! I'M IN LOVE WITH MY COUSIN!...DAMN YOU LOGIC! and I need help on a love matter for someone else...DAD! Japan LIKES him,so we need to help! since we're all in D.C.,I call an Emergency K.O.A.(Kids Of America) meeting! Dad needs someone in his life!_

_your stressed brother,_  
_Eliso_

Eliso,

Well, how close are you? Do you talk to him a lot? Dad would definitely approve, he's just like that. I think you should just go for it! You have a day left, rally your courage and tell him! Whether you tell him or not, you're going to change your relationship. You'll either be hung up on whether you should tell him or not, or regretful that you did tell him, or happy cause you're dating him. Eliso, your logic is screwed. The first people in his country were the Norwegians. Like dad isn't related to Artie, neither are you. Japan likes him? Slow your roll hermano, just because he likes dad doesn't mean he's right for him. And I'm sure some of the others will agree. But call your meeting, we might as well talk about this.

your loving sister,

Maria


	68. Max XVI

Bro,

Dad and the others are pissed. I'll be out of this lecture later on, so save some sopapillas for me.

Mary


	69. Max XVII

_Sis,  
Ah, okay. I'll make a little extra for you when you get here.  
Max_

Bro,

Finally out! I'm under house arrest for a week though.

Thanks for saving some!

Mary


	70. Feliciano XI

_Ciao,  
Hm... I don't want to... *nibbles on her ear lobe*  
Denied.  
I knew you'd say that *smirks*  
I never took you for perverted, bella  
You can't say you aren't quieter *chuckles*  
Ti amo,  
2p Italia  
P.S: You expect me to understand that twisted brat?  
P.S.S: That is so you *laughs*_

Hiya,

F-Feli, that tickles!

You aren't allowed to deny me!

Then why'd you ask? *pokes him*

I'm not perverted! *blushes*

Ti amo troppo,

Mary Jones

P.S. Well, he is your brother...

P.P.S. Hush you. Do you want to listen to him?


	71. Eliso V

_Maria,  
well,yeah...we talk often,we play games together online,and I visit often,and he'll visit me...don't be mad beut I warned him about the pranks cause I didn't wanna hurt him...I know...but it's like ALL my courage just...left! and remember our family picnic? I found a mountin lion and played with it...a mountin lion! And...how? Do I just walk up to him in the middle of the meeting and say it? And logic is screwy when your fighting yourself...my mind makes crazy ideas and jumps at the chance...and I know,I know! But honestly ONE date. He's gotten SOOOOOO depressed since someone brought up tomarrow at lunch on we need to see how it works. If it goes good...we can't do much 'cept let um work it out...doen't go well...we end it...we just need him to be happy for ONE night...and we need to try to make up the fact that we've embarrsed about 85% of us..._

Your blessed brother(for having you as a sister),

Eliso

Eliso,

That sounds nice! You guys already seem like close friends. Ah, it's okay. I'd do the same if someone I loved was at the meeting, about to get pranked by a bunch of insane kids. That can't be true! You're Texas! The most badass of badass around here! Summon your courage! Are you a man, or are you a State? Oh yeah, that was great! It was so cool watching you and that puma play together! NO WAY. You do that, and France will be on your tail. Ask him to meet you somewhere secluded, a romantic place would be best(but make sure it's subtle!) Okay okay, I see your point there, logic and love are in a hate relationship. Okay Eliso, we'll give him ONE date. And only one until we see how dad reacts. He's been getting pretty chummy with Artie and Genovia too, so keep an eye out. I'll see if Emily can screw with his schedule and pull up a dinner date, but only cause you're my cute lil bro!

I'm blessed to have you too,

Maria


	72. Thomas XIV

_Mary,_

Have you heard from 'Liza? I just talked to Dad and he said he hasn't heard from her in a few days.

Worried,  
-Thomas

Thomas,

No I haven't. She was here just the other day, but she said something about exploring DC.

Curious,

-Mary


	73. Feliciano XII

_Ciao,  
Hm And this? *hand trails down her spine*  
Who said that?  
*shrugs* It doesn't really matter. Anyway, did you tell your father? *frowns at her*  
No, you are obviously not... *sarcasm*  
Io non credo che sia vero,  
2p Italia  
P.S: I am aware... So?  
P.S.S: No, thanks._

Hiya,

*moans* S-Stop!

I said it!

*frowns* Tell him about what this time?

I am not perverted! You're perverted!

...Why would you say that,

Mary Jones

P.S. So...shouldn't you understand him?

P.P.S. That's what I thought!


	74. Thomas XV

_Sis,_

Are you sure? I just checked with Em, abd she said she hasn't seen any signs of her. Where the HELL can she be?!

Still worried,  
-Thomas

Bro,

I'll go look for her. DC is only so big, but there are some problem spots. You coming with? There's space on my motorcycle.

Is worried now,

-Mary


	75. Thomas XVI

_Maria,_

I'll be down in five! I'm bringing my handguns.

Worried sick but prepared,  
-Thomas

Thomas,

Good, we might need them.

Get on behind me,

-Mary


	76. Max XVIII

_Sis,  
Esh, I'll come to you then.  
Want honey to go with it? It's really good if you add some!  
Max_

Bro,

Great, you can walk right in. Door's unlocked.

Sure, sounds good!

Mary


	77. Elizabeth XI

_May,_

I'm lost. And confused. Stupid drink...

Where the hell am I?  
-Elizabeth

Beth,

We finally found you! You had Thomas worried sick(me too)!

You dear sister, are back at the hotel,

-Mary


	78. Elizabeth XII

_Mary,  
What do you mean, "found?" I only had about twenty drinks!  
Thomas? THOMAS WAS WITH YOU? WHY?!_

Confused and frustrated,  
-Elizabeth

Elizabeth,

You were missing for a while. And what do you mean, only 20? That's a lot!

Because he didn't know where you were, so he asked me to help him look for you.

Is glad you're back,

-Mary


	79. Thomas XVII

_She's back. Thank God._

Mary, what happened to her?

Thankful but concerned,  
-Thomas

Yup, I found her.

She got drunk, and one of her drinks were drugged.

Is thinking about lecturing her,

-Mary


	80. Max XIX

_Sis,  
Alright, don't mind if I do.  
Yep yep. I got a lot of honey, some chocolate syrup too.  
Max_

Bro,

Great, see you then.

Woohoo, I love chocolate!

Mary


	81. Feliciano XIII

_Ciao,  
Why? *hums to himself* You sound like you want more...  
Doesn't really tell me anything.  
Oh, I don't know... *eyes fall on her slightly more bigger tummy* Maybe that? Or should I tell him myself? He is really blind... I expected he noticed the bulge when he entered the bathroom with you bathing... But no. Of course he didn't *rolls eyes*  
You can't deny the truth *smirks*  
*chuckles and kisses her* Ti amo troppo,  
2p Italia  
P.S: Do you understand all your siblings?  
P.S.S: We will have another kind of talk... a lecture, to be precise._

Hiya,

*blushes* I am not answering that.

That makes it true!

Oh...right...*looks down too* Honestly, I wonder about him. He hasn't even noticed that I've been sick. *rubs her tummy absentmindedly* I covered up as soon as he came in! *huffs* I don't know when I should tell him...

Shush you! *pokes him*

*kisses him back* Ti amo,

Mary Jones

P.S. Good point.

P.P.S. He is going to kill me. That, or ground me for life.

P.P.P.S. Who do you think the baby will look more like?


	82. Max XX

_Sis,  
Okay, I'm walking in.  
Yesh, where are your plates?  
Max_

Bro,

Hey bro, how's it hanging?

In the cupboard.

Mary


	83. Feliciano XIX

_Ciao,  
You don't need to, right? *continues touching her back*  
*sighs* How does it make it true?  
A direct demonstration should be enough don't you think? Are you willing to show him the bump? *looks at her seriously*  
Before the tummy is far more noticiable... I am just glad it isn't twins... *looks at her* They aren't, right?  
*chuckles* *flicks her forehead* Make me.  
Me too *bites her lip* *chuckles at her expression*,  
2p Italia  
P.S: Makes me wonder what kind of siblings you have...  
P.S.S: Correction: He is going to kill me and you will be grounded for life. *looks at her livid face* Is this another of your mood swings?  
P.S.S.S: I don't know. I just wish he doesn't have this curl... *touches it*_

Hiya,

A-Apparently not. *moans*

I...Um...I can't remember..

Probably...it'll cut right through the airheadedness. Yeah...I will. That's probably best. *sighs*

Don't remind me, I didn't realize how fast we move through pregnancy. No, it's one. *smiles* You look a bit worried there.

Fine then. *pulls his curl with a smirk*

...*tugs his curl again* You're too cocky,

Mary Jones

P.S. Most of them aren't too bad...some though...

P.P.S. Mood swings? *gives him a blank look* What are you talking about?

P.P.P.S. I hope he does! That'd be cute! *chuckles* It could be a girl too...


	84. Eliso VI

_Maria,  
Well...yeah we are friends. And were not insane,Dad claims we're Visionarys! And I'm not a baddass! why does evrybody say that? I just have no regard for my life or my safety. And I'm not a man...I'm (technicly)an old guy in a childs body...and a ,it was fun...(and don't tell Dad,I buuut I kept her!) Also,sorry for replying late...But I had walked off from the party and remember that massive bouquet of Real and Chocolate roses that had been left for me? And how Iceland had sugested I look for a card and It didn't tell me who sent them? It was him! I confessed to him and He he was the one who had given them to me! Sorry for not getting back to ya as soon as I shoulda but he had planed this really nice dinner back at his place and I didn't wanna leave so he lent me a shirt and I slept you see a while back I created this Holiday with some friends an a few a our siblings called Forever Alone Day/Singles Day where we go around the day after Valentines and buy loads a half-price candy and have a BroFest day...Let's just say I had loads a 'splainin to do when they came to get Hielo and I was there makin him breakfast and had yet to change outta the shirt I barrowed. I could write down how it went and send it with my next letter via 'Flash Back Mode'...and I think it went good! Thanks for the help! Hmmmmmm,I wanted to try it with Genovia but he was busy and as much as I love Artie...I consider him my Gramps...But we could give it a shot...So long as he's happy,I'll help!...And did you honestly just call me cute?...I have slaghtered so many people...How can I be cute?..._

Love you Hermana!,  
Eliso

P.S-  
I may be slightly dense,but 1)you've been sick 2)Your boyfriends been showing up more often 3) Not to sound mean but,when you had on that tight shirt you looked a few pounds thicker...Did you honestly not plan on telling me I'm gonna be an uncle?

Dear Eliso,

See, I knew it. Tell that to all the countries who were giving us the evil eye(visionaries, good one!) Cause it's the truth, you just don't want to accept it! Nah, that's me. Yeah well...you're too technical. I won't, I used to have a fox. Not as cool, but dad was mad. It's okay, but you kept me in suspense! I was waiting for you to tell me what happened! Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you! Congrats Eliso! Yes, tell me all about it in your next letter. I'm waiting for dad to get back and tell me, whenever he shows up. No problem! I think it would be interesting have Genovia as dad's boyfriend! Or Artie, Japan, anyone actually. I'm not particular. Yes I did, cause it's true! I don't care, I've had my unfair share of murder too. You're not the only one. So why shouldn't I think my little brother is cute?

Love you too Hermano,

Maria

P.S.

I was going to tell you once you got back! And honestly, I just found out. Apparently, it's over with nations and such faster then humans so...I have about two or three months. Besides, I'm still trying to tell dad. He's going to kill me...


	85. Max XXI

_Sis,  
Not much, like my broken foot boot thingy?  
Ah, okay. Si! I found it.  
Max_

Bro,

You broke what now?

Great, let's eat!

Mary


	86. Elizabeth XIII

_Maria,_

That is not! I can usually have way more! Anyway, where was I when you found me, anyway?  
And Mary! It's THOMAS. NEW YORK. I highly doubt he was concerned! More like gleeful to see my misery, I bet.

Tired,  
-Elizabeth

Liza,

I found you in one of the bars pretty far away from the meeting hotel. I almost had to shoot people to get you out!

Yeah, and? He came to me to ask you where you were. He said he hadn't seen you for a while and made me help him look for you.

Then rest,

-Mary


	87. Feliciano XX

_Ciao,_  
_That is a good girl *smirks and continues teasing her*_  
_*chuckles* Of course you don't._  
_It was too much for him. He just fainted *sighs*_  
_You are growing fast, that is obvious. *absentmindedly rubbs her stomach* I can't believe you grew this much in just two weeks._  
_... Twins would mean double trouble... *mumbles* Si, I was worried..._  
_*lets out a moan* S-Stop it, you idiot! *bites the crook of her neck*_  
_*bites harder* *low growl is released*,_  
_2p Italia_  
_P.S: ... Should I be worried?_  
_P.S.S: *returns the blank look* You mean you don't know?_  
_P.S.S.S: Yeah, it could be... But then again, I am almost sure that it is a boy... Call it a hunch... *pats tummy slightly*_

Hiya,

What are you saying?! *blushes and turns away*

*huffs* Shut up...

Maybe I overdid it a bit...it was kinda funny though. *smirks*

I'm just glad the morning sickness is almost gone! *laughs* I can't believe it either.

I'll probably have to get some more shirts...It's weird going into stores like that though. People always start whispering behind me.

You're so cute when you're worried. *pokes him* But they would be a handful.

*moans* Feli... *tugs his curl*

That one kinda hurt,

Mary Jones

P.S. Maybe a bit...only of the protective or the mafia/gangster ones though. Ugh, speaking of...

P.P.S. About the mood swings? *looks sheepish* Only a little bit...

P.P.P.S. How'd you get that hunch? *raises eyebrows* I hope he has your eyes. *chuckles*


	88. Feliciano XXI

_Ciao,_

Nothing in special *chuckles*

Make me... *smirks*

Si, his reaction was hilarious *laughs a whole-heartedly*

I am also happy about that... Last time you threw up in all the plates near you, remember?

I will go with you then... I got to get used to walk around here, after all.

Bella... You don't go calling men cute, we have to call women that *pokes her nose*

Certainly *chuckles* I know we were.

*moans back with a huge flush* M-Maria... S-Stop it...

Good,

2p Italia

P.S. What? Is there something wrong?

P.P.S. Your temper tantrums... They are something else... *sighs*

P.P.P.S. Just by having it *shruggs* ... My eyes? Why purple?

Hiya,

Annoying. *pinches his nose*

Fine~ *kisses him*

His eyes got huge. I wish I could have snapped a picture. *chuckling*

Don't remind me...it was really bad.

Really? I mean...thanks...it's a lot more comfortable with someone there...

Then what do you want me to call you? I still haven't thought of a good name for you...

That's true. *smiling* Really.

*smirks* Do you really want me to stop Feliciano?

Shush you,

Mary Jones

P.S. Kinda. One of my brothers is sending people over here...like gang members.

P.P.S. I'm sorry! I don't know what's wrong with me lately...

P.P.P.S. Just sentimentality.*pokes him*


	89. Feliciano XXII

_Ciao,  
*laughs* I am special like that.  
*smirks against her lips* *bites lower lip*  
It is a pitty that we didn't have a camara right there...  
... That is an understatement... Yo also threw up on your dad... and the fireplace... Si, I am glad the morning sickness is over...  
You were that uncomfortable, huh? *pokes her nose* You should have told me earlier, idiot.  
I am fine with the one I have... No need for another...  
*smirks* I bet I was more troublesome than you. *mischievous glint in his eye*  
... P-Please do...  
No,  
2p Italia  
P.S: Huh... I will send them away then.  
P.S.S: *chuckles* It is called 'mood swings'. They are unpredictable.  
P.S.S.S: Sentimentality? You mean you like them? *grabs finger that poked him*_

Hiya,

*rolls eyes* Whatever you say.

*moans**tugs curl*

Ah well, maybe next time.

I was trying not to bother you! *wrinkles her nose* It's not that big of a deal...

Speaking of names, why did you laugh about Luciano?

*chuckles* You probably were. What kinda things did you do as a kid?

Fine...*releases curl**is laughing*

Yes,

Mary Jones

P.S. Please don't kill or seriously injure them...

P.P.S. I see that. They make me feel like my old self sometimes. Which isn't all bad.

P.P.P.S. I do like them, but that's not the real reason. *pulls hand away*


	90. Elizabeth XIV

_Mary,_

SHOOT PEOPLE? Damn. So I must've been pretty out of it, huh? So not drinking in DC again!  
No way. THOMAS went up to you? Are you sure he wasn't high?

Hating the sun,  
-Elizabeth.

Ps. I heard a rumour. Something about a baby?

Elizabeth,

Yeah, shoot people. You were so out of it, you didn't notice me throw you over my shoulder then drive back to the hotel.

He was not high, and he was completely sober. He was with you up until a few minutes ago.

Laughing,

-Mary

P.S. Right...Actually...I'm pregnant...Don't tell Thomas, he'll kill me!


	91. Thomas XVIII

_OH SHIT!_

Mary, THIS IS SO NOT GOOD. Oh god, why didn't I see it sooner?!

Freaking out so badly here!  
-Thomas

Huh?

Thomas, calm down. What are you talking about, and what is not good?

Calm down,

-Mary


	92. Willis I

_Dear Maria,_

I write to inform you that we have not spoken in quite some time. I request a phone call nownand then. Do I make myself clear?

As for how things are doing here, I have had no issues with any visiting siblings. Is my chocolate still favourable among the people? I heard that chocolate has raised, but I do believe that is all because of Valentines Day.

Have a pleasent day,  
-Willis

Dear Willis,

Right as always. I'll try to call you more often, yes you've made yourself clear.

Great, I'll remember to come up and see you soon then. Of course, it always is! It could be because of that too, people always stock up on that around this time of year. Can't forget Forever Single Day either!

You too,

-Mary


	93. Lance without Catalina I

_ARRRGGHHH! ._

. . .

Hey sis . . .

I haven't written to you in a long time because . . . I have a bit of a problem.

. . . Um, so you're a girl, and I was wanting to ask you . . . *looks at ground shyly*

Do you happen to know what girls like for Valentine's Day?

I'm not a-asking because I h-have a crush on s-someone, of course N-NOT!

I know that it's a bit late, but I really couldn't think of anything.'

So, uh, if you could help me out, that would be great.

Anyway, about the prank . . . That's awesome! I would've never thought something like that on my own, dude!

If you're wondering where Catalina is, she's back home at P.R doin' some paperwork and stuff . . . I miss my prank buddy. D:

See ya later and thanks for fixing the ceiling,  
-Lance Jones/New York

Dear Lance,

Nice to see you pop up again.

You wanted to ask me?

...I might be a girl, but you realize I only recently got a boyfriend right?

Sure you don't. I probably know who it is too.

What kinda things does Cata- she like? Those can always be used. If she has a sweet tooth, sweets are good. You could always just kiss her.

I'd be happy to help you out big bro!

Oh yeah, it went great! At least, it went well till dad place me under house arrest.

Uh huh, your prank buddy. I see.

See ya later and it was no problem,

Mary Jones


	94. Eliso VII

_Maria,  
Yup,Visionaries...oh,and there's been some and Hielo are the same person...Hielo means 'Ice' it's the nickname I gave him back when we where still friends he calls me hækkaði which means 'Rose' because I have a town in my place that's famous for it's wonderful Roses...and now for flash back mode {} means I'm nariting FLASH BACK: {I had left during the party that had started to walk around and ended up at one of the empty rooms I sat down with the bouqet and I was twirling a flower in my hand}'hmmm,seems a shame to eat something so pretty' {I took a bite after thinking and I relized something} ...'wait a sec...this chocolate...I remember trying some...one I was visting Him and he bought me some because he saw how much I enjoyed it...' "Hielo..." "Yes?" {I turned around and he was standing there at the door way with his hands in his pockets and a curious and sorta...nervous look} "I saw you walk off and I needed to talk to you...I didn't think you knew I was behind you...untill you said my name..." "Ah,...I didn't know you where there...I was thinking..." "About what?" "Nothing" "...was it me?" "What?!"*blush* "Was it me? I want to know...Do you think about me? You said Hielo...and that's what you call me..." 'C-crap!' {he had his eyes trained on mine and when I started to look away he gently tilted my head to look at his eyes again and took a step closer so there was only a foot between me and him and two between me and the wall...he had a...hopeful look in his eyes...but at the time I couldn't guess if it was for me to to say yes or no} "I-I...I was thinking about you...Ok?!...Iceland...I-I..-" "Good..." "What?.." "I said good...I didn't want to be the only one to say this...That I think...Dream...about being with you like this... you being in my arms...and I in yours...that I feel your heartbeat...racing in tune with mine...and..." "Hielo?" "Yes?" "T-Te amo...Te amo! Te amo mucho Heilo! Te amo ... Te amo más que a nadie en el mundo ... Te amo, y te he amado por tanto tiempo! He querido decir que durante tanto tiempo! ¡Te quiero! Te quiero Te quiero!...I love you Iceland..." {He had stepped closer and wraped his arms around me...and I couldn't help but think I was dreaming...so...I spoke up...I poured my heart out...teling him the things I had wanted to say for so long...I turned around and buried my head into his shirt and screamed my feelings...I felt ashamed to,what I thought at the time chaseing one of my best friends away...I felt tears running down my face and soaking his coat while I told him truth...} "...E-eliso..." "What?..." "Eliso...Ég elska þig. Ég elska þig, og hef elskað þig svo lengi! Ég hef langað til að segja það svo lengi! Ég elska þig líka og mun alltaf elska þig ... sama hvað...Minn hækkaði... " {I felt like a dam was bursting when I heard my own words...and then his...i felt happy...so happy...so before I even stopped to think...i grabbed his collar and pulled him forward to kiss him...then we went to his apartment...had had made dinner and the reason he wanted to talk to me is to ask me out...after we had eaten I didn't wanna leave...so..} FLASH BACK #2 "hey,Iceland?" "yes?" "Can I sleep with you?" "What?!" "yeah,I wanna stay...Can I? I just don't feel like going home...I feel like if I leave...I'll just wake up tomarrow...and none of this will have happened..." "Eliso...*blush* come on..." "why?" "because...you took your clothes last time...so you don't have anything to wear...I'll loan you a shirt of mine..." "Really?" "yes,really...let's go" {We had gone to his place and I would stay over from time to time when he was in town...We had watched movies and sat there but then it started getting late and he looked tired...ifelt bad for keeping him up and asked to stay the gave me an old black button up of his and found an extra pair of boxers...i took a shower and went to the guest room and tried to go to sleep...but I started having a nightmare...I guess I was yelling cause the next thing I know is this} "Eliso! Eliso! Wake up!" "H-hielo?"..."Eliso...you where screaming...I thought something happened...plese don't scare me like that...are you all right?" "y-yeah...it was just a nightmare...a estupido nightmare..." "Hielo?" "yes?" "can I come to your room?...I don't feel like going back to sleep alone..." "*Blush* a-ah...ok...y-you can sleep with me...really?" "y-yeah...come on..." {so I went with him and layed down...I felt cold and he was really really warm...I felt tired and just started pressing up against him...I felt him get real stiff and asked him was was wrong...he didn't say anything but after a while he kissed me and wraped his arms around me...I felt so safe...and I dozed off real quick... I woke up and when I curled up with him so I woke him up and then we're standing in the kitchen making breakfast and our friends come in...I was still in his clothes...}_

I need to end the letter here it's sooooo long...

Eliso,

Aww, what a cute story! It's nice to see you two are together, when are you going to come see me? I'm still waiting for you to drop by with your girlfriend(or would he be considered your boyfriend?)!

Yeah yeah, write me back soon!

Your loving hermana,

Maria


	95. Max XXII

_Sis,  
My leg remember? Ah, nevermind.  
Yesh! Omnomnom  
Max_

Bro,

I thought that had healed by now!

You're eating to fast! I need some too!

Mary


	96. Elizabeth XV

_May,_

Wow. That's embarassing. Don't tell Dad about this, okay? I just got a call from Nate. He is NOT happy with me...

Yeah, I know he was with me! It was awko taco...We just sat in silence.

My ears hurt,  
-Elizabeth

P.S. He already knows...Sorry!

Beth,

Ooh...I pity you. Nate's mad at me all the time, so you must have had it bad .

Seriously? You didn't talk at all?

Need aspirin?

-Mary

P.S. Beth! Are you trying to get me killed?!


	97. Thomas XIX

_Mary!_

I think i like 'Liza more than a sister.

So fucking dead.  
-Thomas

Thomas,

You are screwed.

Yeah pretty much.

-Mary

P.S. About what Elizabeth told you...


	98. Feliciano XXIII

_Ciao,  
Hm... *smirks* I love how easily I can annoy you.  
*groans* Mary... Your dad is in the next room...  
Oh, si. There will definitely be a next time *smirks as he plans evil scheme*  
I am going with you *statement*  
*chuckles* It is just one of the several names people used on me. Just to replace my true name and differenciate me from my 2p. It is just ironic that it means 'Light'.  
I was a little rascal *chuckles* I snatched away weapons, pickpocketed, escaped from home, crossdress, lure people away from their paths, explore the woods... Along with other things... *the humor vanishes*  
You play dirty *narrows eyes*  
No,  
2p Italia  
P.S: I wouldn't dare... I'll just play a bit with them. *smirks darkly*  
P.S.S: ... I can't agree with that. Last time you lost your cool, you picked a fight with an old woman.  
P.S.S.S: Then why? Because they can change into red or something like that? *blinks, confused*_

Hiya,

I am not easily annoyed...*huffs*

Right...*sighs* I forgot.

What are you planning on doing? *gives him a curious look*

Okay then, I have to go later this afternoon.

So, it's like when I call my counterpart Henrietta, though it isn't her name? *pauses* Luciano though...that is ironic.

Wow, you were a rascal. And Artie said I was bad! *laughs* Crossdressing though? I'd pay to see you crossdress!

Who was the one who was biting my neck? *blushes*

Yes,

Mary Jones

P.S. Not too much...I don't know how I'll explain that to my brother...

P.P.S. She insulted me! She said 'teenagers these days, all of them knocked up!' And I'm WAY older than her!

P.P.P.S. Well...when you're not here...and I'm alone with him...it'd be nice if he looked like you...*looks away* It's silly...


	99. Willis II

_Dear Maria,_

Good. I shall be awaiting your call within the next twenty-four hours. If not, I'll be quite cross.

Thank you. When do you think you will visit? I would like to have my home looking posh before your you buy my chocolate, by chance? I am hopeful that you did. You know as well as I do that you are not single.

Have a good day,  
-Willis

Dear Willis,

I'll be calling you tomorrow morning at nine, so make sure your ringer is on!

Probably this weekend, is that okay? Of course I bought your chocolate, it's the best! H-How did you know that? Is there someone telling you all about my personal life, out of curiosity?

Have a good day too,

-Mary


	100. Thomas XX

_Mary,_

I KNOW. WHAT THE HELL DO I DO?!

Avoiding 'Liza,  
-Thomas

Ps: Oh! I forgot about that. HOW THE HELL ARE YOU KNOCKED UP AND WHY DIDN'T I KNOW SOONER?!

Thomas,

Take a deep breath, then think about how to tell her.

Good idea,

-Mary

P.S. Um...well, it was only a few weeks ago...right after you asked if I did IT. I was afraid you'd yell at me, like now.


	101. Lance without Catalina II

_. . . *mind processing*_

*eyes widen* What!? You got a boyfriend!? How . . .? When . . .? How did I miss this!? *flails*

Psh, i-it's just a friend! I swear!

Well, she does like sweets. K-Kiss!? *blush* W-we're just friends, yo!

T-Thanks . . . Ugh, why am I always stuttering like this . . .?

I hope you got pics or somethin'!

Thanks for helping and it's just a friend,  
-Lance Jones/New York

P.S: Okay, maybeit'sCatalina,maybeit'snot. Imighthaveatinycrush.

Are you okay?

You were too busy staring into Catalina's cute brown eyes, that's how. Well, he's my fiancee now I guess...And I'm pregnant too. Surprise!

Liar liar, pants on fire.

Okay, then make her some homemade sweets! I'll even help you. And you are such a liar Lance.

Cause you're in love.

Yeah, I included them in the letter. The nations were so pissed when they got hit with the water balloons!

No problem and you're lying,

Mary Jones

P.S. I knew it from the beginning, I don't see why you're trying it hide it now.


	102. Elizabeth XVI

_May,_

Yes! Nate's FURIOUS with me! It's not my fault the date-rape thing was in my drink!  
Yeah. We just kinda sat there..Thomas was blushing the entire time. Think he was recalling some hot girl?

Yes please. Bring the meds ASAP!  
-Elizabeth

P.s. Actually, we overheard from Charles. That damn personification..

Beth,

He should be, why'd you go drinking by yourself? Lucky I came in time, someone was about to rape you.

...More like he was looking at one...

Okay, I'll go get them. Stay here,

-Mary

P.S. Who's Charles again? And how did he find out?


	103. Lance without Catalina III

_*celebrating* CATALINA'S COMING BACK TOMORROW! YAY! She's finally done with her paperwork! :DDDD_

. . . I'm okay . . .

*dreamily* They are rather cute . . . A-Anyway, uhhh . . . WAIT WHAT!? *flails again*

Ahem. *calms down* Congratulations! Does dad know yet?

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR HELPING MEEEE! Well, she likes chocolate, but she also likes cookies . . . . But she LOVES cupcakes. I never thought someone as cool as me would say this but . . . I'm gonna bake cupcakes.

*looks at pictures* Hahaha! Ah, I'm proud of ya, sis.

But wait, how am I going to do this!? Puerto Rico is as oblivious as Spain, and I'm an awkward, but cool, teenager! . . . Why is everything so complicated . . .?

I can't wait to make cupcakes,  
-Lance Jones/New York

P.S: Was it THAT obvious!?

*is laughing* You are hilarious sometimes...

...Are you sure about that?

Nice one Lance. Too bad I didn't have my camera on me...oh wait, yes I did! *grins*

Thanks, and yes. He wasn't happy at all, but he seems to put up with it now. *sighs*

Yeah, let's make cupcakes! *starts getting out ingredients* We should start immediately, since Valentine's Day already ended.

Thanks, it was worth being put under house arrest. *laughing*

You are going to march up to her and say, 'Catalina, I'm in love with you. Please date me.' Then you'll kiss her on the lips.

Me neither,

Mary Jones

P.S. Yes, it was.


	104. Max XXIII

_Sis,  
No. Sadly  
*holds out food* Eat. You're so skinny. Not that that's a bad thing.  
Max_

Bro,

How much longer till it's healed?

*takes a few* I'm not that skinny any more...actually, I've gained a lot more weight since I'm eating for-shutting up now.

Mary


	105. Feliciano XXIV

_Ciao,  
If you say so... *chuckles*  
I am convinced that you are definitely horny... If your father wasn't there, I wonder what could have happened? *acting innocent*  
Oh, nothing of importance... *grins*  
We are going now *pulls her out of the house*  
Pretty much the same, si. *chuckles* Definitely ironic.  
Oh? What did you do as a child, hm?  
No way. I am not crossdressing ever again.  
Me. *smirks* Who said I played fair?  
No,  
2p Italia  
P.S: Tell him that an upset Italian kicked them back to where they belonged.  
P.S.S: Was it really necessary to punch her? *laughs quietly*  
P.S.S.S: It is sentimentality *shruggs* If it makes you feel better, it is not silly._

Hiya,

I do say so. *ignoring him*

I am not nearly as horny as you! *blushes* I have no idea. * feigning indifference*

Tell me what it is...*pokes repeatedly*

Huh? Now? *lets herself be pulled along* You don't even know where we're going. And we need to go to the garage first.

That could be a cute boys' name...we should really finalize a name for him..

Got into fights, caused problems for Artie, played pranks, got lectured, cross dressed a lot, stole, got arrested. Fun times.

I want to see it though! *laughing*

You don't play fair, I play dirty. That's how it works. *grins*

Yes,

Mary Jones

P.S. I'll try...he's persistent though. No I don't want you going after him.

P.P.S. Well...no... *pouts*

P.P.P.S. Hmm...what if he gets dad's genes?


	106. Max XXIV

_Sis,  
Just a few more months.  
Hmm. Okay then. *pokes her sides*  
Max_

Bro,

Ouch..

Hey! You're going to poke him!

Mary


	107. Willis III

_Dear Maria,_

Thank you for the lovely phone call. Yes, this weekend wi work. I'm assuming you'll be alone?

And surely you know by now that I have spies everywhere.

Have a good evening,  
-Willis

Dear Willis,

I should be alone, yes. That's okay right? You're not going to interrogate me about my boyfriend right?

Yeah, it seems like everyone has spies on me these days. How much do you know?

Good evening to you too,

-Maria


	108. Elizabeth XVII

_May,_

Oh. Fun. Please tell me you ripped his balls off! I'd be pissed with both you AND New York, the dumbass!

Thomas was looking at a hot girl? But it was just the two of us!

Confused,  
-Elizabeth

Ps: the DAMN WEST VIRGINIA, THE FUCKING-I need milk...Or booze.

Beth,

Sadly, I was banned from that. But, he'll being needing dentures from now on. EXACTLY.

Yes. There were only two of you, and you're the only girl there. Catch my drift?

Sighing,

-Mary

P.S. Dammit, how'd he find out?! No more alcohol for you, here's milk.


	109. Eliso VIII

_Maria,  
Um...huh,didn't really think about that...Well he's a guy so I'd love to visit!I was actually gonna ask 'bought that.I was gonna ask if I could stay over there for a while and help get ready for the baby and watch out for you when Feliciano and Dad can't. also,open the box.I made(and bought) some baby clothes.I heard people ehere giving you a hard time when you tried to start getting do you want me to come?Keep in mind I raised a few of our siblings when Dad couldn't,helping my Sister and future brother in law wwoudn't be a he doen't think he could date Kiku,so I guess we give Genovia a ring and "Conveintly" run out of guest places with us so he can stay with Dad?Also,Dad said Heilo was hinting at something and asked me for the Date for a wedding...Why do I have a suspicious feeling...and speaking of wedding,When's yours?I can help make the cake! And PLEASE tell our sibling to calm down! They flipped when I told them you where pregnant and then Hong snapped a few pics with Me and Hielo when he came in the day after Valentine's day and they keep asking me which one of us in having the kid...I'm about ready to shoot someone...but Hielo hid the bullets...Damn It!_

Your loving hermano,  
Eliso

Eliso,

Your boyfriend then. Great, it's nice having company! You'd like to stay for a bit? Sure, that'd be great! Feliciano has to go back to his world for days at a time, so I won't always see him. Plus Dad will be doing who knows what! Aww, thanks for the clothes! Man...I should get some baby clothes...I'm still trying to get used to all this. Hahah, you're the best lil bro. So, the Japan date didn't go over as well? Sounds like a good plan! Hmm, I might have a few ideas about it, but you'll have to figure out yourself!

Actually, the wedding won't be till after the baby is born, one or two months after so we have some time to recover. So...in a little over four months I guess? I'll give you the final date soon. What kind of cake are you thinking of making? It has to be white, to go with the classic color scheme. Seriously? Thomas flipped his lid when he found out I was pregnant, then he asked me why I didn't tell him. So I said, cause you'll yell at me like you just did...Hahaha, I'm sorry! That is so funny!

Your loving sister,

Maria


	110. Feliciano XXV

_Ciao,  
*pokes her cheek* Hey... Listen to me or I will be forced to call for your attention...  
... You know pretty well what could have happened: You would have continued tugging on my curl until I couldn't get my hands off you; consecuently, I would have pinned you against the bed, kiss you until you were left breathless, maybe a little more... *smirks at her flustered face*  
No. *protects himself*  
... Right; lead the way.  
You are right: have you decided for one?  
Fun times indeed. *raises eyebrow*  
I repeat: I won't ever do that again *eye twitches* Men, pestered me...  
Our twisted ways, summarized.  
No,  
2p Italia  
P.S: I won't go after him *scoffs* I'll just scare his lackeys.  
P.S.S: *pokes her* You got my point?  
P.S.S.S: *growls* If he gets anything, it is from us, not from him. He is your brother, idiot._

Hiya,

*looks at him* Huh? I'm paying attention.

*blushes* Um...*blushes more* I...well, that is one way things could have gone...

Yes...

You don't mind riding behind me right? I don't have a car. *goes into garage, flicks on lights* I probably should rent a car soon.

I like the sound of Alphonse...Is there an Italian equivalent?

Definitely. *laughs*

*starts laughing hard* Oh my gosh...

Pretty much.

Yes,

Mary Jones

P.S. Okay then. Speaking of siblings, one of them is coming over here to stay with me till the baby is born. Just a heads up.

P.P.S. Yes...*still pouting*

P.P.P.S. I guess you're right. *smirks at his expression* I still want him to have the curl.


	111. Feliciano XXVI

_Ciao,  
You didn't look like it.  
Oh? Was there another way? *smirks* Now I am curious... Care to tell? *puts his face close to hers*  
Okay, I will tell you... *sighs*  
I don't. *sits behind her* And you certainly will have to buy one since you can hardly fit with the tummy here.  
Si, Alfonso. But that one doesn't sound that good, does it?  
*smiles with her* How many times were you in prision and why? *smile widens* And how you reacted to the experience?  
... It is not funny...  
*chuckles* Certainly.  
No,  
2p Italia  
P.S: ... Which?  
P.S.S: *pokes her nose* Good.  
P.S.S.S: I don't think he would like to be turned on by someone, only by tugging on the curl..._

Hiya,

Sorry, I was a bit distracted...

Wha? No, I'm not telling you. *blushing* Just continue on with that train of thought, you'll reach it eventually...

So? What is it? *looks at him curiously*

Shush you! *starts driving* I have not gotten that big yet! *huffs*

Not really...okay, what do you want him to be named?

Hmm, five times. Four times related to me being in a gang, and once because I thought to be a criminal on death row. For the death row, I napped the whole time. The other times I cursed at them and generally made them regret putting me in there. *chuckles*

*calms down* They didn't try to molest you right? *frowns*

*chuckling* And this is why dad complains...

Yes,

Mary Jones

P.S. Eliso, the state of Texas. Why?

P.P.S. *wrinkles her nose* People should stop messing with me though.

P.P.P.S. You don't seem to mind it too much. Better than having my back!


	112. Feliciano XXVII

_Ciao,  
... I don't believe you.  
*chuckles* I knew that you were thinking about that. I assume that you are handling with sexual frustration these days?  
I was planning to make him 'see' a ghost. *smirks* I will just have to take away his weapons, just for safety.  
*wraps his arms around her waist and belly* My arms don't agree with you, you have gotten pretty big already.  
... I have no idea, but I would appreciate if you told me if he is a she or a he.  
You have some history there *laughs*  
*frowns* I always kicked them in the balls and they left me alone, Mary.  
Your 'father' is too soft.  
No,  
2p Italia  
P.S: I will have to take away his guns then.  
P.S.S: *pokes her again* I am not going to stop messing with you just like that, you know?  
P.S.S.S: That would certainly be interesting. *chuckles*_

Hiya,

You should!

I-I don't know what you're talking about! *blushes* Stop saying stuff like that!

Oh my gosh, that'd be hilarious! *laughs* Please do, you don't want him shooting at everything.

*huffs* I have not gotten that big! I think... Anyway, we're almost there.

You were right, it's a boy. How'd you know?

It wasn't too bad! Should I ask about you and prison? *looks at him*

Just asking...I thought it was against a guys' code to kick other guys in the balls. That's what my brothers told me.

No comment about that one.

Yes,

Mary Jones

P.S. Good luck taking them away. He loves his guns.

P.P.S. Fine, then I'll mess with you! *tries to tickle him*

P.P.P.S. I'd pity the child. *shakes head*


	113. Willis IV

_Dear Maria,_

Good. You will have your room in my house. If things do not meet your standard, please let me know as soon as possible. No, I shan't question you. I gather that our siblings have done enough of that.

I know everything, dear sister. My spies are the best, after all.

Have a good day,  
-Willis

Dear Willis,

Thanks, I appreciate it. I'm sure everything will be fine as usual, I can't complain. Yes, yes they have. Dad was worse than all of them though...way worse.

...Please don't let Feliciano see your spies. He might kill them

You too,

-Maria

**(A/N) I apologize if your(any of you readers) review isn't here. I can't find a few of them...it's really aggravating.**


	114. Thomas XXI

_Mary,_

Wish me luck! I'm going to tell her today...

Nervous and hoping to live,  
-Thomas

P.s. I'm not mad, just upset. I'd of liked to know sooner! You're still my sister, after all.

Thomas,

Good luck. Want me to order a coffin?

I'd rather have all my siblings,

-Mary

P.S. Sorry! Oh yeah, I'm getting married too. Thought I should say so.


	115. Feliciano XXVIII

_Ciao,  
Well, I don't.  
*lifts her chin* Of course you know... *gets closer to her to breath on her face* Bella...  
*smiles* I knew that you would find it funny. Now... I only need the help of that poor excuse of a cook...  
Good. *smiles at her before teasingly rubbing her tummy* Not big, huh?  
I said I had a hunch. *shrugs*  
Never got into one. *sticks out tongue* I was quite quick.  
I never heard of such code. *raises his eyebrow* And they deserved it.  
No need to comment there.  
No,  
2p Italia  
P.S: I already took most of them. *shrugs*  
P.S.S: *let's himself be tickled* I am not that sensitive.  
P.S.S.S: I would too. *smirks*_

Hiya,

Just go along with it.

*frozen* I...um...I... *is beet red*

I assume you're talking about Artie. I'm sure he'll enjoy it. *grins*

I'm only about a month along! Why is it this big? *parks* I don't understand this!

Well, it was correct. Now we need a name! *looks at him* Come on, think of a good one!

What? Really? *pokes his cheek* No fair! You missed out on fun!

Obviously.

Yes,

Mary Jones

P.S. You didn't take his machete did you?

P.P.S. You're not ticklish? *pouts*

P.P.P.S. What if he has both? My back and your curl?


	116. Max XXV

_Sis,_  
_Meh._  
_Por que?_  
_Max_

Bro,

Oh yeah, I need to sign your cast.

You are going to poke the baby.

Mary


	117. Feliciano XXIX

_Ciao,  
Right...  
*grins widely* What happened? Why are you suddenly speechless, hm?  
I contacted him and he is already casting the spell. The weapons are hiden, so it is only a matter of time. *chuckles*  
I already told you that the pregnancy only lasts three months, right? *gets down and offers her his hand* It is only rational that it would grow that quickly.  
... I already suggested Nicoli, Giovanni, Marco... Do you need more?  
The fun was escaping. *chuckles*  
*scoffs*  
No,  
2p Italia  
P.S: No, not yet... Why?  
P.S.S: No, sorry to disappoint you *tickles her*  
P.S.S.S: *winces* Then it would be hell for him.  
P.S.S.S.S: Apparently, I have found a spy rounding the house... What do we do with him?_

Hiya,

Shush you.

N-Nothing! I-I can talk j-just fine! *flustered*

Let me get a video camera ready...*chuckling*

Yes, I know. *takes his hand. gets down* It still seems like it's just around the corner...

No, I want an affirmative!

Eh, getting captured is fun too! *grins*

*smirks*

Yes,

Mary Jones

P.S. Just checking. He offered to make the cake for the wedding too.

P.P.S. *starts laughing* S-Stop it! Unfair Feli!

P.P.P.S. *nods* Let's hope he has one, the other, or none.

P.P.P.P.S. Not kill him. Just get his information, and his clothes.


	118. Willis V

_Dear Maria,_

Your room is ready and the maids are expecting you around five. I shall return around dinner time. Would you like for me to talk with Father? I would be happy to do it.

He shan't find my spies, dear sister. They were trained by me, after all. Are you doubting my abiliies? Before you mention the 2p world, I have travled there.

I shall see you soon,  
-Willis

Dear Willis,

Thanks, I shall arrive. Great, what's for dinner? No, Dad is putting up with it since we're getting married. Also, I told him I would call him big brother for life if he didn't/

...I'm sure you have been to the 2p world. I have been there too. Not pleasant. And no, I don't doubt your abilities...I just wouldn't count Feli out. He mentioned that he found a spy around the house...Now whether it was yours or Don's is beyond me.

Looking forward to seeing you,

-Mary


	119. Paule'e I

_Yo's Miss Mary sunshine this is your older brother East Jersey, Paul'e,_

Yea I needs your help, Mike'e was kidnapped again by some crazy chick, so could you check your area and see if she's theres? I come over and help...but I'm a little busy at the office right now...Oh it's a big one.

Your brother,

East Jersey, Paul'e


	120. Elizabeth XVIII

_May,_

I'm feeling better after hearing that. I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! Can I punch those out later? He doesn't even deserve those fakes!  
Wait.  
WAIT.  
THOMAS WAS LOOKING AT ME?!

WHAT?!  
-Elizabeth

P.S. MILK! God, I love you. Also, it's Charles. He more than likely got into the airvents to listen in on you guys

Beth,

Hey, I was going easy on him! He deserved worse for trying to rape my big sis! Sure, but only once! He deserves NOTHING.

Yes. He was looking at you. Staring even.

He likes you,

-Mary

P.S. I love you too sis. I am going to gas my vents, find him, and kill him. OR, I'll let Feli kill him.


	121. Lance without Catalina IV

_Psh, I'm more than hilarious. I'm SUPER hilarious. :D_

C-Camera!? O.O D-Delete itttt! I'll never be able to live it down! I'm already embarrassed enough from this year's New Years . . .

Thanks for helping me to bake the cupcakes! They turned out really good, even though I almost made the oven explode . . . Man, I need to take some cooking classes . . .

I bet it was!

W-What!? I can't do t-that! It'll be so awkwaaard! And she'll probaly pull an Italy and be all like "Veee As a friend? I love you too as a friend, ve!" Well, except she won't say 'Ve'and stuff . . .

OHMYGOODNESS she just called me . . . I think she's on her way . . . We still have to put on the frosting!

I'm a nervous wreck right now,  
-Lance Jones/New York

Uh huh, don't push it bro. I don't know about super hilarious...

Yes, camera~ Delete it? But then I wouldn't be able to have anything to blackmail you into doing my dirty work!

New Years? What happened on New Years?

No problem Lance...That's what you get for spending too long with Artie. I managed to salvage my cooking with a lot of practice.

I have the pictures too! *grins*

That's why you have to kiss her too. Friends don't kiss each other ON THE LIPS. Are you paying attention?

Calm down! Calm Lance. You're a cool teenager remember? You can do this!

Pull yourself together bro,

-Mary Jones


	122. Eliso IX

_Maria,  
So you really want me to stay? I'll head back to my place and get some stuff so I can head over,if you the date went well...Dad just doesn't think Japan could forgive him after everything...and I'm not the best...It's just a way a repayin ya for lookin after me when I was isn't this what brothers are for?Besides,If your a quarter as good a Mom to him as you where(and are) a sister to me,they'll be a great kid!(And I heard I'm having a nephew,right? Or is it a niece?)And I was thinking a Nice simple white layer cake with slight accents the color of yours and Feliciano's eye colors and some edible flowers...too much?And once the baby egts here,we need to look for your dress,have you two decided on any themes yet? Oh,and your boyfriend is on your porch asleep an in a straight broke into my house,stole my guns,and tried to take my knifes.I accidently bkoke a bottle of knock out potion and he didn't hold his breath...the jacket was in case he woke up and filpped out...sorry..._

An excited future uncle,  
Eliso

Eliso,

Course I want you to stay! You're my awesome brother after all I talked to Feli about it, and he didn't have a problem either! Oh...after that thing with...You are definitely the best lil bro, at least outta Texas! Hey, it's what any big sister would do right? I certainly hope so...Yup, a boy. I'm still thinking of a name for the baby though. Actually, that sounds like a great idea! Could you do roses perhaps, if it's not too much trouble? Oh yes, Hungary and France are trying to get ideas from me. I gave them a few, but I could stand to give them more. Um, simple and...Italian? You put him in a straight jacket? I am snapping pictures as we speak. I did try to warn him...he said he left you your machete though. I completely understand, it's no problem. I'm glad you're still alive lil bro.

An excited future mom,

Maria


	123. Bonnie I

_Nee-san,  
How are you? I haven't seen you for a long time, and I really miss you. Spending time with Madeline (Ottawa) is boring. She is boring. Also, dad and his friends *cough Denmark and Prussia cough* decided it would be fun to switch my shampoo with green hairdye. Now I look like a seamonster.  
Write soon,  
Bonnie Jones, NYC_

Dear Bonnie.

I'm doing fine at the moment! I haven't you in a long time either; you really need to come down and see me sometime. Hey, some people we know are just fall asleep boring...you have to put up with it. It's sad though. They switched your shampoo?! Somehow, that doesn't surprise me. Want some die remover? It works great; got out the blonde streaks Nate(Virginia) put in my hair. I killed him afterwards though.

Will do,

Mary Jones


	124. Feliciano XXX

_Ciao,  
*scoffs* Okay, I give up. In exchange, stop taking photos of me in this damn straight jacket. *glares and somehow gets out of it* Damn, Texas...  
Let's see if I can change that, shall we? *smirks and pushes her down to the bed*  
In three, two, one... *hears Alfred screaming* Now.  
It is a little further, Mary. You still have two months more to bear, or does it sound too soon for you? *enters the mall with her*  
Marco is definitely one of my favorites.  
That is only a matter of perspective *laughs* It was game over if the cops managed to catch me.  
*licks lower lip and enjoys her expression* Heh...  
No,  
2p Italia  
P.S: I see... I want to strangle him right now for that jacket he so kindly put on me *scoffs*  
P.S.S: I don't play fair, remember? *continues to tickle her*  
P.S.S.S: That is just wishful thinking, Mary. *raises eyebrows*  
P.S.S.S.S: He has a photo of you showering. *shows her the photo*_

Hiya,

*puts away camera* But it was really funny! *laughing* He said he thought you were a burglar...And that he's very sorry.

W-What?! *blushes*

*starts taking pictures* Wow, you're a genius. I'm going to have to spread them...to family at least...maybe more.

Hmm? No, it's fine. *starts walking towards the store* Even if I did have a problem, not much I could do about it.

That sounds like a good one! *smiles* How about Jaden for his middle name?

...Game over like you die game over? *worried*

Feli? What are you doing? *raises eyebrow*

Yes,

Mary Jones

P.S. *laughing* Please don't kill him...*still laughing*

P.P.S. *laughing harder* Stop...Can't breathe!...Please slow down!

P.P.P.S. What do you think he's going to have? *stares at him*

P.P.P.P.S. *wants to kill* Send him back to Pennsylvania before I kill him...


	125. Max XXVI

_Sis,  
that's right. *holds out pen*  
Wait...how much did I just space out? Estoy tan confundida!_

_Max_

Bro,

Hmm, now what should I write...

Baby. See? *points out bump* I'm pregnant.

Mary

P.S. I'm taking a pic of your current face.


	126. Eliso X

_Maria,  
I that case I'll start Feliciano might have a problem now...I said I was sorry! How was I supposwed to know it wasn't a burgular?! Awww,But still.I'm not all that Sweet! I can takae him riding and teach him how to rope an shoot...wait,can I? Or you don't wanna repeat of a kid gutting rattlesnakes on the floor with blood smeared all over themselves?...And 'couse I can do Roses! I'l head to Tyler and get a big load,we can use them to make your bouquet and to decorate!...does that mean you don't want France and Hungry to help? And I'll see what I can do,how bout we ask our Italy for help? He's good at this kinda stuff and I'll need a bit of help...and your really not mad? I broke a bottle on his head...let's just say that the 2ps aren't always the dark ones..._

Asta vendiga!,  
Eliso

Eliso,

Great, I can't wait to see the result! Probably...he mentioned that he was considering strangling you. I asked him not to. Well...maybe I should have a given you a description. Lil bro, you are all that and more. Okay, slow your roll. Riding lessons are only for when we visit you; there's not many places to horse ride in Maryland. I'm teaching him how to shoot. We don't have any rattlesnakes here. Honestly, I want him to be able to defend himself, so I don't mind...Feli might have him gutting any burglars though...I can't wait to see them! Thank you so much Eliso! No, I don't have a problem with their help...I do want France to be under watch. I'm not about to wear a see-through dress. I did already; he said he'd be happy to help. Ooh...no wonder he was mad. I'm not mad, more worried. About both of you. Who are you telling?

Love you,

Maria


	127. Feliciano XXXI

_Ciao,  
Oh, he was not sorry at all. *dryly* I am going to whack his head so hard that he is going to end on the floor unconscious. *killing aura*  
Let's see if I can leave you speechless, shall we? *smirks and hovers just an inch above her face* *on top of her*  
*chuckles as he watches Alfred run past them* This is hilarious *laughs* Give me a copy, okay?  
*stops her* This mall wasn't threatened by you in the past, right? *raises eyebrows* Last time, it was disaster.  
Marco Jaden Vargas? Sounds pretty neat.  
... Maybe *shruggs* My police isn't exacly merciful.  
I don't know? We are in the bed and I am liking the lips of my fiancé... I wonder what I could be doing.  
No,  
2p Italia  
P.S: *grumbles*  
P.S.S: Won't do. *continues*  
P.S.S.S: *stares back* Probably both... Let's hope not.  
P.S.S.S.S: *continues to look at the pictures and then back at the spy* Si, for his sake he will go home now. *hides certain photo of her view*_

Hiya,

I'm sure he was, deep down. You weren't too hurt right? *starts looking for a bump*

*pokes him* I-I think you may have a hard time with that. *flustered*

I will, as soon as I upload it. *watches Alfred run out the door* That was a good one Feli.

*looks up at mall* This one? I don't think so...nope, this one should be good. *looks sheepish* It wasn't my fault this time!

Great, we have a name! Now all we need to do...is wait for him.

Well...no, I can't say the same about our police...

*blushes* H-How can you like my lips? Y-You're acting strange!

Yes,

Mary Jones

P.S. Thank you Feliciano. *kisses his cheek*

P.S.S. Seriously...I really can't...Stop it! *turning blue*

P.S.S.S. *shudders* I really hope not...

P.S.S.S.S. I am going to kill my brother...*looks back at him* Are you hiding something Feli?


	128. Eliso XI

_Maria,_

Yay! I'll grab my bag then,anf I don't think he can strangle me...unless he's bullet proof...and ok then! I have a question though...if the pregancy is acclerated...what about his growth? I ran possiblites and odds but the biggest one is that he will rapidly age untill his genes cotaining the DNA from you and Feliciano kick in and stop him or least slow him down by a good deal...and aside from that one of my horses gave birth...so He can have his own horse and you and your boyfriend can have the parents. And no problemo! but I can sew and I had a feeling France would try something...nut if he does try to give you a dress like that I'll open a shell on him...and who an I telling what?

Love you too,  
Eliso

Eliso,

I can't wait for you to get over here. I didn't think it was possible for him to get whacked over the head and put in a straight jacket, so... His growth is accelerated as well...I've gotten big quickly, so he probably doesn't have much larger to grow... Lil bro, where are we going to ride? Maryland doesn't have huge open spaces like Texas you know. I can...totally sew as well...no I can't...Oh no, you are not doing the dress too. You're already doing the cake! I'm taking care of the dress! I have no objection to that. Who are you telling about 2p's not being only ones who are dark...

Excited for you to be coming,

Maria


	129. Feliciano XXXII

_Ciao,  
*huffs* No, I am not hurt.  
*raises eyebrows* Oh? Why is that? *she can practically feel his breathing on her skin*  
It definitely was. *nodds and calls Arthur* I need you to break the spell. *receives loud reply* I see. *snaps his phone shut* He can't stop the ghost, he says. He is coming here.  
It definitely wasn't. *laughs a little* What should we buy first?  
You make it sound like it is a bad thing. *stares at her*  
*chuckles* Corruption is a funny thing, right?  
*purrs* Am I?  
No,  
2p Italia  
P.S: *grumbles a little more, but curl stirs*  
P.S.S: Okay, I will stop now *chuckles*  
P.S.S.S: *huffs* We'll see what happens then.  
P.S.S.S.S: *starts dragging the unconscious spy* No, I am not._

Hiya,

Are you sure? *stares* He whacked you over the head with a bottle. That had to hurt.

*stares up at him*O-On second thought, forget what I said.

What happened? *raises an eyebrow* Is Artie having a problem?

Oh, so he's coming over? *chuckles* I can show him the video.

Um, I think I need pants. *frowns* Yes, definitely need pants.

No, I'm excited really! *sighs* I'm just a bit worried...and a bit scared.

And...yeah...really funny. *shakes head*

Y-Yes! *flustered*

Yes,

Mary Jones

P.S. You're really cute when you're annoyed.

P.P.S. Thanks...*taking deep breaths*

P.P.P.S. *nods* I guess we will...

P.P.P.P.S. Are you lying? *following him*


	130. Lance and Catalina VII

_B-Blackmail me!? . . . . I'll g-get you back one day!_

. . . Welllllll, some idiot decided to have the party near a petting zoo, so uh, I ended up getting chased by a llama until I bumped into the bowl of punch and it went EVERYWHERE. Even in places punch should NEVER, EVER be. *shudders*

Hm, Catalina's lucky she was raised with Spain. Her cooking's really good. *dreamy sigh*

L-Lips!? *hyperventilating* OHMYGODIDON'TTHINKICANDOTHIS!

*calms down* Yeah, I'm New freakin' York. The coolest of the cool! One of the sexiest States! I can do THIS.

Puerto Rico: Whew! I'm back! I finally finished all that paperwork! Hi Lance! :D

C-Cata . . . lina . . . *flails then faints*

Puerto Rico: Lance!?

. . .

Puerto Rico: . . . ? Oh, hi Mary! *smiles*

Good to see you again!  
-Lance Jones/New York  
-Catalina Ruiz/Puerto Rico

Oh really? Good luck with that! :D

I wish I could've been there! That sounds hilarious! And the pictures I could have gotten too...

I bet it is, Spain is great at cooking! At least you'll have a girl who can cook!

You can do it big bro, but you need to breathe first.

Yeah, you can do this!

Hey, she's back.

...

Seriously?

That was...almost cool.

Hey Catalina, nice to see you again!

Mary Jones


	131. Feliciano XXXIII

_Ciao,  
I said I am fine. *huffs* I heal quickly, don't I?  
*grins* I don't think that is a good idea. I like this position. *kisses her*  
He said that he can't stop the spell from there. *sighs* So he is coming here.  
Sì, you could. *chuckles with her*  
*raises eyebrows* Do you need them that urgently?  
Of being a mom? *hugs her* You'll do just fine.  
*pokes her forehead* Don't get depressed over that.  
You don't seem to mind it that much. *ruffles her hair a bit* I am kidding. *gets up*  
No,  
2p Italia  
P.S: You don't call men cute, bella. *pokes her*  
P.S.S: *watches her recover* You are really vulnerable. *offers hand*  
P.S.S.S: It is not like we have a choice over the matter anyway. *shruggs*  
P.S.S.S.S: No._

Hiya,

Just checking. *smiles*

*kisses back* I...like this position too...*whispers*

I see...Oh well, it could be worse.

It is a really good video too. *grins* I better put it somewhere he can't find it.

Yeah. *sighs* None of my other pants fit. At all.

Still...it's hard not to be nervous...*mumbles*

Yes yes, I'm not depressed. *pokes his cheek*

*huffs* I never said I minded...*leans against him*

Yes,

Mary Jones

P.S. But it's fun! *smiles*

P.P.S. *takes hand* Don't remind me...

P.P.P.S. *nods* That is true.

P.P.P.P.S. Uh huh...


	132. Paul'e II

_Yo's Miss Mary sunshine this is your older brother again East Jersey, Paul'e,_

You havent replied to my letter, what up?!

Your brother, East Jersey, Paul'e

Hiya Paul'e,

I already replied to it! Didn't you look?

Your sister, Mary Jones


	133. Lance and Catalina VIII

_Puerto Rico: Hi again! What happened while I was gone?_

N-Nothing! Nothing a-at all . . .

Puerto Rico: Oh, Lance! You're awake! :D

. . . I fainted didn't I?

Puerto Rico: Why was your face so red when I came back? *clueless*

*mutters* I can do this . . . H-Hey, Catalina . . .

Puerto Rico: Yeah?

I-I kinda . . . uh, l-like yo-

Dominican Republic (Catalina's bro): *cockblocks* Hey, Catalina, Mr. Tortuga climbed on the roof again!

Puerto Rico: Oh no . . . Sorry, I have to go Lance! I'll talk to you later, okay?

But-

Puerto Rico: *hugs* I'll be back! *leaves*

. . . *collapses on couch, blushing* Why does my life suck so much?

I hope I can tell her soon,  
-Lance Jones/New York  
-Catalina Ruiz/Puerto Rico

Not much apparently.

Hey, you're awake!

Nice going Lance...

*watching curiously*

Hey, he's going to do it! *smiles*

Come on Lance, you can do this!

...Perfect timing Dominican Republic...Fantastic.

And...she's gone.

*pats him on the back* There's always next time bro...

I hope so too,

Mary Jones


	134. Feliciano XXXIV

_Ciao,  
*huffs* Sì, you sure are... *looks away from her* But you don't need to.  
It is a shame that your father is just in the room next to this one... Right? *takes her hair out of her face and smirks*  
Sì, that is true.  
I will help you with that as long as you hide the pictures I took before. *takes them out* I still have them.  
*laughs a bit and takes her hand* Come on, let's buy some new ones.  
It is only natural, Mary. *caresses her hair*  
*pokes her back* I am glad.  
*chuckles* Do you want me to continue then?  
No,  
2p Italia  
P.S: How handsome you are today, Mary. *mocking*  
P.S.S: *helps her up* You need to control yourself a bit more, bella.  
P.S.S.S: On a brighter note, if he indeed has my curl then your father will be constantly reminded of me.  
P.S.S.S.S: I am taking out the trash, see you. *walks out with the spy*_

Hiya,

What's wrong with you? *pokes cheek* Are you okay Feli? *frowns*

*huffs* No comment...when did he show up anyway?

Till then might as well enjoy the show.

You took a lot. *grins* Sure thing, I'll hide those too.

*rolls eyes* Yes yes, let's buy some.

I guess. You don't seem nervous. *looks at him*

Good. *pokes him again*

*blushes* Um...maybe...

Yes,

Mary Jones

P.S. How beautiful you are today Feli. *chuckling*

P.P.S. I-It's not on purpose! *bright red*

P.P.P.S. Oh yes, he'll be really happy about it too. *smiles*

P.P.P.P.S. I see. *raises an eyebrow*


	135. An announcement

**An announcement to my readers...**

**Hi! Um...I'm really bad at saying stuff like this...but I'm going to stop doing the Maryland letter fic. I've gotten really busy with life and work in general...I'll be graduating high school in a couple months, and my parents expect me to stay on top of my work. Sadly, this fic has also taken time away from the stories I've been writing. So, after I answer these last few reviews, Mary will no longer be available.**

**I'm sorry for the inconvenience.**

**MayBird**


End file.
